Sweet or Spicy
by LumLumLove
Summary: No se debe subestimar una antigua maldición, pero menos aún a una mujer ofendida. Ranma Saotome no tiene idea de cuanto va a arrepentirse de hacer enfadar a Akane.
1. Cosas de chicas

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 **.:-··***··-:.:-··***··-:.:.:-··***··-:.:-··***··-:.**

 **Capítulo 1: Cosas de chicas**

 **.:-··***··-:.:-··***··-:.:.:-··***··-:.:-··***··-:.**

 **.**

 **..**

Era un día tedioso. El verano se había instalado de forma perezosa en las calles de Nerima y sus vecinos no podían hacer otra cosa que intentar pasar las horas de calor lo mejor posible.

Aquel año parecía especialmente insoportable, pegajoso y abrasador.

En una estrecha calle de la barriada había un pequeño establecimiento familiar, un restaurante chino que en aquellos momentos se encontraba tristemente vacío.

—Aaah, aburrida estar— suspiró Shampoo después de terminar de limpiar completamente las mesas. La hora de comer había pasado y hasta la cena no esperaban un solo comensal. Todo aquello se acentuaba con las vacaciones de verano, principales responsables de la quietud del lugar.

—Si tan aburrida estás podrías aprovechar y limpiar de nuevo toda la vajilla— propuso una mujer entrada en años subida sobre un curvo bastón.

—Bisabuela ser cruel, ¿por qué no hacerlo Mousse?— intentó escabullirse.

—Porque él ya está barriendo el patio y lavando los manteles.

La pequeña amazona rodó los ojos con fastidio, en aquellas tardes de caluroso verano lo único que le apetecía era tomar un helado y salir a pasear al parque, quizás en una romántica cita. Desde luego quedarse a limpiar el Neko Han Ten no entraba en su idea de diversión.

El sonido de la campana que coronaba la puerta resonó en el local, anunciando una visita inesperada. La amazona miró al recién llegado con curiosidad, presintiendo que su aburrimiento acababa de llegar a su fin.

—Oh, pero si es el vendedor ambulante, no te esperábamos hasta dentro de varias semanas— comentó la anciana mientras se aproximaba a grandes saltos sobre su bastón.

—Buenas tardes— respondió él de forma respetuosa, inclinando la cabeza. Se trataba de un hombre de unos 50 años con mofletes hinchados, de expresión amable y buenos modales.

Apenas unos minutos después el vendedor se encontraba con un montón de frascos, abalorios y extraños objetos completamente volcados sobre una de las mesas más grandes del restaurante, a su lado una interesada Shampoo lo observaba todo con mirada ardiente.

—...y esta es nuestra nueva gama de repelentes de insectos, tan solo con una rociada pueden hacer desaparecer los mosquitos durante tres días enteros — murmuraba el hombre, intentando vender sus nuevos productos, pero los expertos ojos de la china no estaban interesados en aquel tipo de menesteres.

—¿Y qué ser esto?— dijo alzando una diminuta cajita de latón con el dibujo de una rosa labrado en su tapa.

—Como siempre tiene usted muy buen ojo, señorita Shampoo. Eso lleva viajando conmigo durante muchos años, tristemente pesa sobre ella una terrible maldición lo cual la convierte en un objeto indeseable.

—¿Maldición?— preguntó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillos, deseosa de escuchar una buena historia que la transportara muy lejos de aquel aburrido día.

—Así es— asintió el comerciante. —Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos, muchos años vivió una doncella noble cuyo padre, celoso por perderla ante cualquier hombre indigno de ella, la encerró en un monasterio, donde murió joven y soltera. Cuentan que su espíritu rencoroso se quedó prendido en el único objeto que poseía: una sombra de ojos.

—¡Terrible ser!— dijo Shampoo, cada vez más pendiente de sus palabras.

—Lo es, pues en la cajita quedaron encerrados todos sus sentimientos. El objeto pasó de mano en mano y de generación en generación, causando desastres en todo aquel que la poseía.

—¿Qué causar?¿qué ocurrir?

—Dicen que toda joven que la use será poseída por los sentimientos de la doncella noble. Lo mejor para ilustrarla es la trágica historia de amor que protagonizó, hace ya más de cien años.

Shampoo se acomodó en la silla, tensando la espalda, cada vez más pendiente de las palabras del vendedor ambulante, quien por supuesto siempre disfrutaba de contar una buena historia con público. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando crear expectación.

—¡Contar de una buena vez!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! Hace cien años este maquillaje cayó en las manos de un hombre, quien al igual que el padre de la noble doncella, no podía tolerar que su hija terminara casada con un cualquiera. La muchacha estaba enamorada de un granjero vecino, y el padre, ansioso por romper su próximo compromiso le entregó la cajita como regalo de bodas esperando que la maldición hiciera que dejaran de amarse. Tal y como había planeado la joven se vio bajo su influjo y su enamorado la abandonó.

—¿Abandonar?

—Sí, en eso consiste la maldición: El alma de la doncella encerrada desea salir a divertirse con hombres, por lo que la mujer que use esta sombra de ojos verá alterado su comportamiento. Aquella chica se dedicó a visitar todas y cada una de las camas de los varones del pueblo, quedando tristemente embarazada sin saber siquiera de quién. Sin duda un trágico final para todos.

Shampoo miró unos segundos el objeto que se encontraba sobre la mesa, muy callada, mientras en su cabeza un malévolo plan comenzaba a tomar forma poco a poco.

—¿Eso hacer?

—Así es. Por supuesto nadie quiere tener cerca un objeto como este.

—¿Haber forma revertir maldición?

—No que yo sepa, aunque siempre puedo venderte un amuleto anti espíritus— dijo mientras rebuscaba en su gran mochila y sacaba una tira de tela con multitud de kanjis escritos a pincel — Esto cosido a cualquier prenda bastará para que los espíritus pasen de largo, es igualmente bueno para combatir enfermedades causadas por el bloqueo de los chakras y…

—Shampoo compra— le interrumpió ansiosa.

—¡Buena decisión! nunca se sabe cuando un espíritu puede echar mal de ojo.

—No, no, Shampoo compra todo. Amuleto y maquillaje.

—Señorita… ¿está usted segura?

Y en respuesta sólo recibió una fila de dientes blancos mostrándose ante él de forma pérfida.

El vendedor nunca tuvo tanto miedo de una sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

—Me muero de hambreeee, ¿cuando estará lista la cena?— protestó el artista marcial impaciente, Kasumi estaba tardando más de lo normal y la mitad de la familia estaba hambrienta, esperando desperdigados por el salón.

—¿Será que necesita ayuda?— dijo Akane poniéndose en pie, estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la cocina cuando Ranma atrapó su muñeca hábilmente.

—Mejor quédate aquí— intervino, y por un segundo el corazón de la adolescente dio un brinco en su pecho mientras por su cabeza corrían bochornosas ideas sobre las razones del chico para actuar de aquella manera.

Ya no era una cría, y de alguna manera albergaba una pequeñísima, ínfima, diminuta esperanza de que el idiota de su prometido mostrase algún tipo de interés en ella. Por supuesto hasta el momento sin señales de ello. Cero. Nada. Ni siquiera una mirada o una caricia accidental. Era desesperante.

Por eso miró con tanta muda expectación su muñeca atrapada en su mano, imaginando quizás que en su gesto hubiera intenciones ocultas.

El chico alzó sus ojos azules, sus cejas estaban ligeramente contraídas.

—No quiero sufrir indigestión.— terminó ganándose un soberano golpe en la cabeza.

Akane se sacudió las manos, resopló por la nariz y se fue hacia la cocina mientras sus pasos resonaban fuertes en toda la casa. Con la cabeza enterrada entre un tatami recién partido el chico de la trenza se sobó el chichón de la coronilla.

—Será bruta...

La airada muchacha entró en la cocina intentando contener su acuciante enfado, estaba claro que con ese bocazas insensible no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Si ya era mucho esperar una palabra amable de su boca, no digamos siquiera un halago.

Podían pasar años, ¡décadas! Podía convertirse en roca y después reencarnarse en una cabra o una supermodelo, como fuera no le iba a prestar mucha más atención que ahora.

—Kasumi, ¿quieres que te ayude? —preguntó amablemente, viendo a su hermana más apurada de lo normal.

—Vaya Akane… la verdad es que no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer. —dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla, mirando preocupada. —No sé cómo ocurrió, pero se volatilizó la cena.

—Que se… ¿volatilizó? —preguntó arrugando las cejas, Kasumi asintió, preocupada.

—Así es, lo dejé todo listo antes de salir de casa y cuando regresé ya no quedaba nada. Los platos están vacíos, limpios y colocados en su lugar, y no hay nada que pueda preparar en este instante. No nos queda más remedio que encargar comida.

—Que extraño —recapacitó la chica cruzándose de brazos y caminando por la estancia, estaba tan limpia que nadie diría que hubiera sufrido un ataque ni nada parecido. Y un ladrón hambriento no se molestaría en limpiar los platos.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en un colorido folleto con un nombre bien conocido. Miró con detenimiento el papel antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y leerlo en voz alta.

—"Oferta especial cena familiar Neko Han Ten: venir a establecimiento, comer barato. No válido fines de semana."

—Vaya, que casualidad, ¿no te parece? —sonrió apacible Kasumi, pero Akane no era tan simple, conocía lo suficiente a Shampoo como para saber que había gato encerrado, y nunca mejor dicho.

—Es muy sospechoso. —apuntó desconfiada justo cuando su padre hacía acto de presencia en la cocina.

—Kasumi, ¿ocurre algo?— pregunto extrañado por la falta de comestibles sobre la mesa.

—Papá, creo que hoy tendremos que salir por comida china.

.

* * *

.

—A veces salir y romper la rutina es agradable, ¿no crees, Saotome?

—¡Así es, Tendô! —apuntó Genma con una sonora carcajada mientras aspiraba el aire nocturno.

Nabiki caminaba tras ellos mirando su teléfono móvil, Kasumi y Nodoka charlaban amigables acerca de los incidentes en el barrio y al final de todo Ranma y Akane les seguían con cosas muy distintas en la cabeza.

—Es mejor así —dijo él de repente, interrumpiendo el silencio instalado entre ambos y sacando a Akane de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—Es mejor que no cocines, mañana tenemos examen y no quiero que me suspendan por pasarme el día en la enfermería.

—¡Imbécil! —sus manos temblaron y se empuñaron, la ira la consumió hasta el punto de intentar golpearle de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión el muchacho estaba preparado.

Dio un hábil salto hacia atrás, esquivándola, y haciendo un mortal aterrizó perfectamente sobre sus pies casi dos metros detrás de su posición inicial. Subió sus manos a la altura de su nuca y cruzando las manos tras ella puso su mejor sonrisa de fanfarrón.

—Fallaste, marimacho —apuntó para desesperación de la joven.

—¿¡Pero a ti qué te pasa!? —protestó ella sintiendo que las ofensas habían comenzado a sobrepasar el límite de su, por otra parte, escasa paciencia. —¿Qué demonios tienes en contra de mi cocina?

—Que es VE-NE-NO-SA —contestó burlón, al parecer el paseo más que abrirle el apetito le estaba provocando algún tipo de deseo sadomasoquista, pues era más que evidente que su prometida iba a volver a golpearle, y con ganas.

—No te preocupes, ¡no volveré a cocinar para ti!

—¿Lo prometes?, es un alivio, a estas alturas ya deberías entender que no te pegan ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ah?¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas de chicas. —la indignación de Akane parecía no encontrar fin. Ese estúpido no solo había insinuado que la cocina era "cosa de mujeres", si no que además había arrastrado por los suelos todos sus esfuerzos, ¿acaso se podía ser más grosero?

Siempre pasaba por alto sus faldas plisadas, sus lazos, sus zapatos con ligero tacón o el esfuerzo que dedicaba a dejar perfectos sus cabellos antes de salir de casa. Nunca se fijaba en esos pequeños gestos que para ella suponían una expresión más que evidente de que era una mujer.

Pero no, para el señor Ranma Saotome no había mejor manera de demostrar feminidad que a través de la provocación. Oh, eso se le daba de perlas.

Cuando se transformaba en chica no dudaba en usar vestidos ajustados, escotes prolongados, ropa interior escandalosa y barras de labios rojo brillante. Desde luego aunque le salieran pechos el muy idiota no tenía ni idea de que significaba ser una mujer. Ni una pizca.

Akane recompuso su orgullo y alzó la barbilla sacando a relucir su parte más madura, esa a la que podía recurrir en cualquier momento siempre y cuando el artista marcial no pulsase las teclas incorrectas.

Avanzó a paso rápido alcanzando a su hermana Kasumi y uniéndose a la conversación, dejando al chico muy atrás y secretamente decepcionado por no haber podido continuar con su discusión.

Ranma chascó la lengua y le dio una patada a una piedrecita que encontró en el camino.

.

..

…

—¡Bienvenidos ser! —una muy alegre Shampoo salió a recibirles a la puerta.

El Neko Han Ten tenía bastantes mesas ocupadas, pero sospechosamente había una de gran tamaño perfectamente colocada y con un pequeño cartel en el que podía leerse "Reservado".

Pero esos pequeños detalles carecían de importancia, o al menos así lo consideraron los hambrientos miembros de ambas familias, quienes se dispusieron alrededor de la mesa circular con evidente buen humor.

Salir a cenar fuera siempre era agradable.

Durante la siguiente hora todo fueron sonrisas y platillos deliciosos, que circulaban ante ellos de forma tan fugaz como los hambrientos comensales tardaban en vaciarlos. Pareciera que ambos prometidos hubieran olvidado su discusión anterior, si no fuera por las miradas fulminantes que de vez en cuando se dirigían cuando alzaban los ojos de su comida.

En esa tensa calma discurría la velada, hasta que la hermosa amazona se acercó a ellos con una bandeja repleta de platos con fideos salteados. Sus otrora firmes pasos se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño desliz.

Tropezó, todo sucedió a cámara lenta.

Shampoo se precipitó sobre la mesa intentando equilibrar la bandeja, pero sus intentos fueron vacuos. Los platos de tallarines volaron sobre los presentes, quienes se cubrieron con los brazos intentando paliar el impacto.

La salsa cayó espesa y caliente. El estrépito interrumpió toda la actividad del comedor y en un instante todo quedó en silencio.

—Aiyaaaaa, ¡terrible ser! —exclamó llevándose las manos a sus moños, afectada por la escena.

Casualmente todos los fideos habían ido a para sobre las cabezas de Ranma y Akane, dejando al resto de la familia razonablemente libres de manchas.

Ambos hicieron el mismo movimiento prácticamente a la vez, apartaron los fideos que goteaban sobre sus cabezas como si fueran una cortina de cabellos chorreantes.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí? — interrumpió Cologne alarmada por el escándalo.

—¡Bisabuela!

La anciana meneó la cabeza disgustada.

—Que lamentable accidente, últimamente Shampoo anda con la cabeza en las nubes. Por supuesto la cena corre por nuestra cuenta. ¡Vamos no te quedes ahí plantada, ayuda a nuestros clientes!

Y la camarera se alzó del suelo como empujada por un resorte, pidiendo disculpas constantemente. Volvió con sendas toallas blancas e invitó a sus dos víctimas a asearse en el lavabo.

En cuestión de minutos Ranma y Akane se encontraban retirándose salsa, restos de cebolla y pimientos del pelo con caras de fastidio en el baño familiar de los chinos. Haciéndose hueco en un mismo lavabo ambos peleaban por espacio en una callada lucha de empujones y malas caras.

—¿Ya quieres parar?— le increpó la chica frunciendo el entrecejo, intentando abrirse sitio para verse en el espejo.

—Para tú, ¿qué tanto importa que tengas fideos encima? No es como si alguien fuera a fijarse.

—Lo mismo digo.— le dio un nuevo empujón, pero esta vez el chico no se movió del sitio, cuando quería podía demostrar su fuerza, y en ese sentido era muy superior a ella.

La miró durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, su mano se posó en su fina mejilla, el nerviosismo se apoderó de Akane, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar ansiosas antes de que Ranma retirara los restos de salsa de su rostro y se llevara un dedo a la boca, saboreándola.

—Que desperdicio de una buena comida.

La chica giró el rostro abruptamente, odiándose por ser tan obvia, intentando con toda su alma contener el sonrojo que parecía haberla invadido sin permiso.

—A mi no me gusta, es demasiado picante.— dijo abriendo el grifo y echándose agua sobre la cara, intentando con ello librarse de la vergüenza… y de la salsa.

—Ah, sí. Tu prefieres platillos de sabor dulce.

Que la conociera tan bien no era más que otro motivo de vergüenza. Alzó la vista al espejo solo para encontrarle haciendo otro tanto, mirándole directamente a los ojos a través del reflejo...

—¿Ranma terminado haber?— Shampoo entró en el pequeño aseo como un torbellino, sin llamar a la puerta ni pedir permiso. —Aiyaaa, ¡todo manchado estar!¡Shampoo lava ropa!— exclamó pasando completamente por alto la presencia de Akane, y que la pobre chica estaba incluso más sucia que el propio Ranma.

—¡No!¡Shampoo, para!— decía él forcejeando con las hábiles manos de la amazona, que comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa a toda velocidad.

Akane se aclaró la garganta, pero de nada sirvió. La escena iba tomando tintes caóticos mientras ella quedaba relegada al olvido, al parecer su presencia tenía la misma importancia que la de un palo de fregona.

—Me marcho, no quiero molestar.— apuntó abriéndose paso hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir abrió con fuerza el grifo del lavabo haciendo un simple movimiento de manos salpicó de agua fría a los dos acaramelados contendientes.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y resopló hastiada.

—Eso para que aprendas.

.

* * *

.

Una hora después salieron del restaurante. La cena había resultado agotadora para algunos y satisfactoria para otros, sobre todo para los adultos que no habían tenido que abonar la cuenta. Akane miraba asqueada su blusa manchada, mientras que una desaliñada pelirroja boqueaba agotada y vistiendo tan solo una camiseta de tirantes.

—¡Listo estar!— exclamó la amazona, ya con su cuerpo humano recuperado y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Hasta la puerta también habían salido Mousse y Cologne para despedirlos.

Shampoo se acercó al chico de la trenza y le tendió su camisa china, limpia y seca. Desde luego habilidades como ama de casa no le faltaban. Ranma se apresuró a colocársela agradecido mientras ella le ayudaba, parecían una babosa estampa de recién casados.

Akane apretó los dientes.

—Volved, por favor. —dijo la anciana mientras que Mousse, agotado por todo el trabajo se esforzaba por no quedarse dormido en pie.

—Akane, tomar.— para su sorpresa la joven china se había acercado a ella alejándose voluntariamente de Ranma y le tendía una pequeña cajita.

—¿Eh?¿qué es esto?— preguntó mientras la camarera posaba sobre la palma de su mano un pequeño y decorado recipiente de latón con una rosa labrada en su tapa.

—No enfadar por comida. Promoción maquillaje especial Neko Han Ten para clientas, usar, ¿sí?

—¿Maquillaje?— repitió la menor de las Tendô, sorprendida. Shampoo no solía ser amable con ella, o al menos no sin motivos.

—Qué desperdicio de regalo, Akane no usa esas cosas.— intervino Ranma tras ella con su voz femenina.

Eso terminó de volar por los aires todas las sospechas o las reticencias que guardaba Akane acerca de las intenciones de Shampoo, sustituyéndolas de un plumazo por una ira sin fin. ¿Es que ese maldito idiota no iba a parar de ofenderla?

—Lo usaré— declaró retadora, dando a entender que su opinión daba igual, ella haría lo que quisiera.

Y dirigiéndole una airada mirada comenzó a caminar de regreso al dojo.

Ranma Saotome iba a tragarse sus palabras.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola!**

Mucho tiempo de ausencia por aquí, hasta me da miedo no recordar como se publicaba XD.

Esta es una historia pequeña de corte humorístico con algunas pinceladas de romance, nada farragoso ni dramático como lo que me suele gustar, jajaja.

Espero de corazón que la disfrutéis.

¡Saludos!

LUM


	2. Un poco diferente

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **Capítulo 2: Un poco diferente**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **..**

 **.**

Era muy temprano. Akane terminó de ajustar el lazo de su uniforme a su espalda y dio una vuelta completa para mirarse al espejo. Perfecto.

Cogió su maletín y estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando reparó en la pequeña cajita de latón. Con curiosidad levantó la tapa y descubrió unos brillantes polvos de color verde intenso. Una sombra de ojos.

Era cierto que no solía usar ese tipo de productos, de hecho no veía la gracia en maquillarse para ir a la escuela, pero...

"... ya deberías entender que no te pegan ese tipo de cosas."

Las palabras del artista marcial regresaron a ella, golpeándola en lo más profundo de sus principios. Apretó los labios y rebuscó en los cajones de su mesilla una brocha de maquillaje, estaba segura de que tenía al menos una.

Con un atisbo de júbilo encontró lo que necesitaba, se sentó en la mesilla y usando un espejo de mano maquilló sus ojos de aquel bonito color verde aguamarina.

De alguna forma aquello le hacía parecer distinta, adulta… sexy.

Se observó unos instantes mientras notaba una especie de cosquilleo, un calorcito agradable que se extendía por su cuerpo.

Satisfecha tomó el maletín y salió de la habitación.

.

* * *

.

Ranma no disimulaba lo más mínimo sus escépticas miradas.

Para su mortificación personal Akane se había puesto el condenado maquillaje. Él y su maldita boca habían conseguido que aquella mañana se viera especialmente bonita, con ese brillo verde sobre sus ojos.

"Perfecto" pensó con sarcasmo, eso solo podía traducirse en nuevos e irritantes pretendientes descerebrados. Menos mal que allí estaba él para dejar en claro cuál era la línea que ninguno debía cruzar.

Tomó aire dispuesto a restarle importancia, aquel detalle no conseguiría aguarle su buen humor.

Camino al instituto subió a la alambrada por la que tenía costumbre de caminar y quedando unos cuantos pasos por detrás se dedicó a observarla, mientras entre ellos seguía presente el incómodo silencio por la discusión en la noche.

—No pienses que solo con eso te ves bonita.— dijo sin ninguna ocurrencia mejor, pero para su asombro la chica no se giró para encararlo, siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Era como si no existiera. Debía estar realmente enfadada.

—Si es por lo de anoche… —comenzó de nuevo, le mataba no escuchar su voz.

Y entonces Akane se giró con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, le miró como nunca antes lo había hecho: fria, distante. Como si fuera un insecto desagradable lleno de largas patas al cual rociar con insecticida.

—No me interesa. —contestó antes de seguir con su camino hacia la escuela.

Ranma tragó saliva, ¿qué había sido eso?

Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido de rápidos pasos, giró para ver al pirado de Kuno, espada en mano y con demasiada energía. Lo normal en él por las mañanas.

—Akane Tendô, ¡he decidido que eres la mujer de mi vida! —gritaba el energúmeno, Ranma ni se molestó en detenerle, esperó a que Akane lo despachara como hacía siempre.

Kuno corrió y extendió los brazos con claras intenciones de capturar a la chica entre ellos, Akane continuaba de espaldas, inmóvil.

El chico de la trenza se quedó sobre la valla esperando por el golpe, pero este no se produjo, en su lugar Kuno la abrazó con fuerzas, pegando su pecho a su espalda y cruzando las manos sobre su cintura.

—Ahh, Kuno-sempai, aprietas mucho. —gimió dejando caer su cartera, sonrojada.

—¿Eh? —el primer sorprendido era el propio Kuno, quien ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse.

—¿¡Ah!? —a Ranma se le desencajó tanto la mandíbula que estaba seguro de necesitar ayuda médica para regresarla a su lugar. Se desequilibró y cayó al suelo desde la verja.

Viendo que el abrazo no cesaba y que Kuno comenzaba a dudar si se encontraba despierto decidió poner fin a la ridícula escena él mismo, mandando al espadachín a volar sobre el barrio de una soberana patada.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios ha sido eso!? —protestó encarando a la joven, pero Akane no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo. La chica recogió su cartera del suelo y le sacudió el polvo.

—¿De qué hablas?— contestó con la misma frialdad demostrada anteriormente, y sin mediar palabra siguió su camino.

.

* * *

.

"Extraño" no era suficiente.

Ranma la observaba desde su mesa, moviendo nerviosamente una pierna y con un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo. Akane siempre era amable, eso lo sabía de sobras, pero lo de hoy estaba alcanzando niveles ridículos.

Alrededor de su pupitre se concentraban varios de los chicos de clase mientras ella, servicial y atenta explicaba una difícil lección de matemáticas, aunque el problema no era ese.

Lo alarmante radicaba en la forma de hacerlo: mordiendo el capuchón de su bolígrafo, mandando miradas que nadie en su sano juicio calificaría de inocentes, batiendo sus largas pestañas más de lo humanamente posible, pegando su hombro al del muchacho que se le sentaba al lado.

El artista marcial sentía que a cada nuevo gesto que regalaba su prometida él se iba enterrando más y más en vida.

¿Desde cuando esa bruta había aprendido a coquetear? y maldita fuera, ¿porqué lo hacía con esos tipos?

—Ran-chan, ¿comemos juntos? —Ukyo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a su amiga y una perversa idea le asaltó de golpe. Él también sabía jugar a eso, aprendió mucho antes que ella y se lo iba a demostrar.

—Claro U-chan, comamos juntos. —le sonrió hablando mucho más alto de lo normal, mirando de reojo a su prometida —. Vayamos a la terraza para estar más cómodos —continuó la función sin ningún resultado, ella siquiera se giró, no hizo el más mínimo gesto de darse por aludida. —Será como una cita. —terminó apostandolo todo, sus escleróticas inyectadas en sangre perforaban la nuca de la muchacha rogando por una de sus lapidarias miradas que delataran sus celos.

Sus pulmones retuvieron el aire, se hinchó erguido, orgulloso en actitud de total desafío.

Nada.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!?¡Ran-chan, soy tan feliz! —exclamó una eufórica Ukyo tirándose sobre su cuello. Acto seguido le tomó de la mano y le arrastró fuera de la clase, pero el chico de la trenza se quedó con sus ojos prendidos en esa escena. Akane sonreía ante un chiste, reía feliz.

Y esa sonrisa no era para él.

.

* * *

.

El peor día de su vida.

"Mortificado" era una palabra que se quedaba realmente corta para definir su estado, pues aunque esperaba más atenciones sobre Akane y su nuevo aspecto, nunca imaginó que estas circularan de forma bidireccional.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases volvió a dirigirle una iracunda mirada, la misma que le había lanzado una docena de veces. ¿Con quién había comido ella?¿dónde se había metido durante el receso?

Rumiaba el enfado con la misma lentitud que un guiso puesto al fuego.

—Vámonos de una vez —dijo mientras la veía recoger, ella le miró impasible.

—Yo no voy. He quedado.

—¿Sales con tus amigas?

—Con un amigo. —terminó de recoger sus cuadernos y cerró con pulcritud su cartera. Cuando alzó la vista tenía al chico de la trenza apenas unos centímetros, con los puños apretados y los ojos ennegrecidos.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. —dijo él sintiendo que no podía soportarlo más, una cosa era ignorarle, pero sentía que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—Aparta.— intervino ella intentando esquivarle.

—Si estás enojada solo digo, ¡golpéame! Pero deja de utilizar a otras personas para tu infantil venganza.

—¿Venganza? —repitió extrañada. —Yo solo quiero tener una cita con un chico que me gusta, ¿qué problema hay?

—No hay ningún prob… ¿has dicho que te "gusta"? —la palabra salió de sus labios ronca, compungida. La miró de hito en hito, tan anonadado como si le acabara de caer encima un piano de cola.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué te importa?

Por un instante sintió como se le paraba el corazón antes de recomponerse, sacudió la cabeza entendiendo que solo se trataba de un truco más, ella obviamente no estaba interesada en ningún tipo, pero el hecho de que lo insinuara con tal de molestarle era un golpe muy bajo.

Seguro que ni siquiera tenía una cita, no, desde luego que no.

Una sonrisa burlona asomó en sus labios, de nuevo dispuesto a demostrar que con fanfarronadas no podría ganarle.

—Nada, no me importa en absoluto. —dijo altanero, y ella se limitó a pasar a su lado y abandonar la clase, la siguió en silencio por los pasillos, a menos de dos metros mientras apretaba el paso.

Llegaron a la salida y para su asombro y despecho Akane se fue derecha a saludar a un alumno de tercero, un tipo alto y con cara de bobo. Ranma arrugó el entrecejo y lo hizo aún más cuando comenzaron a caminar juntos alejándose de la escuela.

—Un momento… —cogió carrerilla y le derribó sin siquiera pestañear, su pie se encajó en su cabeza y el tipo cayó de boca contra el suelo, inconsciente. —¿¡Tenías una cita!? —gritó histérico, Akane le miró indignada.

—¿Pero qué has hecho, animal?

—¿¡Quién mierda es este!?— pregunto señalando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

—¿Quién si no?¡Mi cita!

Era un diálogo de besugos, el artista marcial no comprendía absolutamente nada.

—¡No puedes salir con ningún tipo!¡Estás prometida conmigo!

—¿Y tú no has hecho una cita con Ukyo al medio día?

—¡Eso es diferente!

—No entiendo por qué.

Las palabras se atragantaban, sentía como su lengua había sido atrapada en un nudo ahogado e irrompible. ¿Qué clase de locura era esta? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Así que tomó el único camino que le quedaba, el de la acción. Ante las protestas, codazos y rodillazos de la chica se la cargó al hombro y saltó por los tejados intentando mantenerse a salvo de sus golpes. No fue fácil, cuando llegaron al dojo tenía un fuerte dolor de costillas, arañazos en la cara y un terrible golpe en los riñones.

La bajó sin cortesías, despeinado, golpeado y malhumorado. Miró a la furiosa chica fulminándola con la mirada.

—Vamos a hablar con tu padre. —dijo firme intentando que sonara como una amenaza, pero ella apenas le miró a los ojos, se atusó el cabello y se puso en pie recomponiendo su orgullo. Pasó delante de él y entró en la casa ignorándole.

Ranma se tragó el amargo sabor que sentía en el cielo de la boca y apretó los puños, las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

.

* * *

.

—Akane, ¿puedes quedarte un instante? —reclamó la voz de Soun Tendô desde el comedor.

Ella miró a su padre con aburrimiento, pero aún así decidió obedecer. Se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, mientras que al otro lado Soun y Genma serios y cruzados de brazos se mantenían estoicos. El chico de la trenza parecía estar desocupado, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y mirando con evidente (y fingido) desinterés la escena.

—Hija, Ranma nos ha contado sobre tu actitud en el instituto.

—¿Actitud?¿Qué actitud? —replicó malhumorada.

—Lo de salir con otros chicos.

La menor de las Tendô resopló incrédula, le dirigió una mirada cargada del más primario de los odios al joven y con los labios pronunció la palabra "chivato".

—¿Qué hay con eso? —dijo a la defensiva.

—¿C-cómo que...? —el patriarca de la familia se sintió perdido por un instante, no servía para regañar a sus hijas, y menos por temas de ese calibre. Era un profano en la materia. —No deberías salir con ningún otro hombre que no sea él, al fin y al cabo un día será tu marido. —explicó con toda la entereza y la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

—¿Y qué hay de sus citas?¿No os ha contado que él queda con chicas constantemente?

Las miradas acusadoras cambiaron de dirección, el artista marcial dio un bote en el sitio y de pronto se sintió el blanco de todas las iras.

—¡P-pero eso es completamente diferente! —intentó excusarse.

—¿En qué? ¡No es justo que él sea el único que se divierta! —protestó ella apuntándole.

—¿Qué?¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? —Ranma enrojeció hasta la coronilla, preguntándose qué había querido decir exactamente con lo de "divertirse". Solo de pensar en ello se le llevaban los demonios.

—Hijos, debéis respetaros mutuamente. —intervino Genma buscando llegar a un acuerdo.

—Eso es imposible, tío Genma —se quejó Akane con un mohín, deslizándose sobre el tatami hasta quedar frente a los dos hombres. Puso su mejor cara de pobrecita y el chico de la trenza arrugó el entrecejo presenciando algo imposible.

Dulcemente y con ojitos de cordero degollado Akane alzó sus iris llenos de cristalinas lágrimas sin derramar.

—Que injusto, ¿que he hecho yo para sufrir de esta manera? —se quejó sacando a relucir una faceta de actriz de la que nadie tenía idea. —Tío Genma, es tu hijo, tú más que nadie sabes lo cruel que puede llegar a ser. —prosiguió mientras se acercaba al hombre y posaba su mano sobre su brazo, la deslizó suave como la seda y se colocó a su espalda.

Genma tragó duro.

—Es mezquino, sólo cuenta mentiras. Arruinó los planes de reunirme con mis amigas. —susurró a su oído situando sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros y comenzando a ejercer una ligera presión a modo de masaje.

—E-e-es cierto que puede resultar manipulador en ocasiones… —murmuró mientras una feliz sonrisa asomaba en sus labios y se sentía recorrer por un agradable estremecimiento.

—¡Eh! —se quejó el aludido sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, como ella le daba la vuelta al asunto poniéndolos en su contra.

—Ranma, Akane, procurad que vuestras peleas no afecten a la familia. —riñó Soun mucho más calmado.

—Yo no hacía nada malo —continuó la chica masajeando la espalda del hombre. —Vaya, ¿estás haciendo más ejercicio tío Genma? Te noto más... Fuerte.— susurró a su oído, y en ese momento su víctima adquirió tal color carmín que se le empañaron las gafas y comenzó a emitir una risita nerviosa que su hijo no había escuchado jamás.

Ella sonrió satisfecha mientras Ranma la miraba como si acabara de salir de una nave espacial.

Akane se levantó, se inclinó en señal de respeto y abandonó la sala.

.

* * *

.

El joven esperaba impaciente. Sentado en la silla giratoria movía los pies en un gesto nervioso, sus brazos permanecían fuertemente cruzados a la altura de su pecho en una inequívoca señal de enfado mientras su mirada se clavaba insistente en la puerta, esperando que en cualquier instante apareciera el motivo de su ira.

No tardó más de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una agotada y relajada Akane, que tras un largo baño se secaba la cabeza y vestía un pijama rosado. La chica posó sus ojos sobre él y frunció el ceño, molesta por la invasión de su privacidad.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó observando al invasor, que lejos de amedrentarse parecía dispuesto a matarla con la mirada.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó directo.

—¿El qué?— contestó extrañada.

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, ¿qué demonios ha pasado en el salón?

—¿En el salón? —volvió a preguntar con genuina ignorancia.

Un extraño silencio se formó entre ellos, él indignado, ella comenzando a impacientarse.

—Estás raro.

—¿Raro, yo? —escupió antes de resoplar hastiado. —¿Te crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? ¡Le has coqueteado a mi padre! ¡Ni siquiera sé si es ridículo o solo patético!

—¿Que yo qué? —repitió abriendo sus labios sorprendida. —¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Sólo estábamos hablando!

Una risa áspera escapó de la garganta del chico.

—¿Haces todo esto por demostrar algo? Creo que esta vez estás yendo demasiado lejos.

—Ranma, de verdad que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas. —le interrumpió ella cada vez más confusa.

Él cerró su gran bocaza y la examinó en detalle, viendo su rostro compungido por la duda y percatandose que el tono de su voz había cambiado, ya no era frío ni despectivo, volvía a estar dotado de su suave calidez.

—¿Y qué hay con ese tipo? —agachó la cabeza y dijo de corrido, apenas vocalizando las palabras.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién más? Tu cita. —se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber reflotado el tema pero sin poder evitar recordar aquella escena. —Aunque no es como si me importara. —corrigió de inmediato con nefastos resultados.

—¿Cita? —Akane torció la cabeza, era como hablar con una pared. Parecía completamente desmemoriada, eso o estaba volviendo a hacer gala de sus recién estrenadas dotes de actriz.

—¿Que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó hoy? —preguntó tentativo, con la furia a raya intentando buscar una explicación lógica a su desastrosa jornada.

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo, tarado!, estuve estudiando todo el día mientras tú hacías una cita con U-chan. —pronunció el nombre de la chica con cierto rintintín, una mal disimulada capa de celos que hizo que el chico se recompusiera en un instante. —Y ahora vete y déjame dormir. —se quejó, pero para entonces Ranma ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que todo había regresado a la normalidad, un mal día lo tiene cualquiera. Encogiéndose de hombros hizo lo que ella le pedía e ingresó en su habitación mucho más tranquilo.

Así estaba bien, esa era la Akane que él conocía. Podía atribuir los sucesos del día a una alucinación comunal que jamás se volvería a repetir.

Se recostó en el futon y suspiró deseando ser capturado por el sueño.

Mientras, en la mesita de la esquina Genma se miraba insistentemente en un espejo con una sonrisa satisfactoria asomando en su dura tez. Su hijo rodó los ojos.

Quizás no lo había imaginado todo.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Wow, muchísimas gracias por el caluroso recibimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada y se me había olvidado lo maravilloso que era recibir el feed-back de los lectores, jajaja. Gracias a todos por los comentarios, contestando en líneas generales os diré que se trata de un fic corto (calculo seis capítulos como mucho, aún estoy terminando), nada de drama y sí mucho humor.

Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, así que nos leemos de nuevo en pocos días y espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo.

Saludos.

LUM.


	3. Celoso

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **Capítulo 3: Celoso**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **.**

 **..**

Las bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos delataban su estado de ansiedad. Apenas había dormido y eso le iba a pesar el resto del día. Se desperezó y al ver el sol brillar a través de su ventana se preguntó con curiosidad qué hora sería, ¿por qué Akane no había acudido a despertarle como cada día?

Se rascó sus cabellos desordenados y comprobó que no había rastro de su viejo padre, quién era aún peor para despertar que él mismo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Se puso las ropas por encima de cualquier manera y bajó hasta el salón donde toda la familia desayunaba, para su tranquilidad y bienestar mental encontró a su prometida sentada a la mesa, masticando con cuidado su ración.

Quizás se estaba pasando de paranoico.

Ocupó su lugar junto a ella sin pasar por alto que de nuevo se había puesto esa odiosa sombra de ojos. Ella ni le miró, ignoró por completo su presencia igual que el día anterior, incluso hubiera jurado que se apartó unos centímetros.

Ranma se revolvió molesto, aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle el porqué no había ido a su habitación con su habitual y "melodiosa" forma de despertarle.

Tomó unos encurtidos y antes de llevárselos a la boca se fijó en su padre, quien se mantenía recto y erguido comiendo con una elegancia nunca vista. Fue entonces cuando le llegó un olor dulzón y extravagante. El chico de la trenza arrugó el entrecejo.

—Viejo, ¿te has puesto perfume? —afirmó más que preguntó, y en contestación su padre se aclaró la garganta.

—Me marcho —Akane se puso en pie y tomó su maletín, cosa que le pilló por completo desprevenido pues él siquiera había comenzado a comer.

Se llenó la boca de granos de arroz y metió entre sus carrillos verduras y pescado, lo masticó a toda velocidad intentando que no saltasen en pedazos de entre sus dientes y corrió tras la chica.

La atrapó cuando apenas cruzaba la esquina de la calle y encaraba el camino al instituto junto a la verja del canal.

Se dio un golpe en el pecho ayudándose así a terminar de tragar la comida y se mantuvo digno, caminando junto a ella. Pensaba que su humor había mejorado notablemente tal y como había quedado claro tras su charla la noche anterior, pero lo cierto es que ahora volvía a ser fría y distante, ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada.

Ranma era ante todo un chico orgullo, no daba fácilmente su brazo a torcer y tampoco lo haría en esta ocasión, pero no dejaba de preguntarse qué le habría importunado tanto a la muchacha como para recuperar esa actitud que no creía merecerse.

La miró de reojo y la descubrió tensa, mirando al frente y apretando el paso, como si creyese que así conseguiría dejarle atrás. Su piel era blanca y lisa, sus cabellos permanecían perfectamente amoldados y sus labios lucían un ligero brillo.

Sobre sus párpados un ligero maquillaje de color aguamarina sacaba a relucir su belleza, todo terminado con una capa de rimel que hacía sus pestañas extra largas, parecían poder abanicar el aire y provocar diminutos torbellinos.

El artista marcial tragó saliva y se recriminó una vez más sus palabras en la cena del Neko Han Ten sobre lo que era o no femenino. Se enfurruñó al pensar en que un día más la rodearían una panda de insistentes pesados, pero en esta ocasión no estaba desprevenido.

—Akane Tendô, te esperaba —de pronto y sin su habitual energía Kuno Tatewaki les salió al paso. En su mano llevaba una rosa roja y aunque no apareció corriendo ni gritando, su carácter engreído seguía estando muy presente en su actitud. —Tengamos una cita. —dijo arrodillándose frente a la muchacha y tendiendole la flor. Algo había que admitirle, en esta ocasión al menos se estaba comportando.

Ranma le miró con aburrimiento y crujió sus nudillos dispuesto a cumplir con la tradición martinal. Kuno alcanzaba grados incomprensibles de masoquismo.

—Sí.

Pestañeó.

Durante un instante no supo lo que estaba pasando, ni por qué su prometida le sonreía a ese idiota. La expresión de Kuno brilló, fue como ver a un niño en su primera navidad. Lágrimas de emoción se acumularon en sus ojos y su habitual sonrisa fanfarrona se tornó en algo diferente, tan conmovedor que durante un segundo se le encogió el corazón.

—¡Akane Tendô! —gritó extendiendo sus brazos con el propósito de estrecharla entre ellos.

Ah, no se le había encogido el corazón, se le revolvieron las tripas.

No lo soportó más, de una prodigiosa patada mandó al molesto tipo de viaje por los despejados cielos de Nerima.

—¿¡Es que eres estúpida!? —le gritó a la chica sin misericordia, la encaró retomando el enfado del día anterior, sintiéndose humillado hasta el tuétano de los huesos. —¿Por qué le has dicho que saldrías con él?¡Es Kuno!

—Me gusta. —contestó parca en palabras, Ranma la miraba sin pestañear, con los pies anclados al suelo, sintiendo que se había convertido en piedra.

Akane hizo amago de continuar su camino al instituto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el chico consiguió salir de su estado y agarró su muñeca. Sin moverse del sitio, de espaldas a ella habló con voz gutural.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ranma, suéltame inmediatamente. —ordenó ella intentando librarse del agarre.

—Tu no eres Akane. —con los dientes apretados y los ojos desorbitados giró el cuello lentamente, encarándola.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces, por supuesto que soy yo!

—¡Entonces es que te has vuelto loca!

—¿Me he vuelto loca por querer tener citas? —espetó a su vez. —¡Tu las tienes todo el tiempo! ¡Incluso saliste con Kuno solo por aprovecharte de él! Qué desagradable… —dijo poniendo cara de asco y dirigiéndole una mirada de abajo a arriba, varias veces.

Se libró de aquella mano fuertemente anclada a su fino brazo y el chico de la trenza supo mejor que nunca que su rechazo no era normal. Olía a encantamiento por todas partes.

Pensó a toda velocidad, los síntomas habían comenzado a aparecer al día siguiente a su visita al NeKo Han Ten, ¿sería entonces cosa de la comida? No era posible, él estaba bien… ¿Y si sólo afectaba a las mujeres? No se había fijado en los comportamientos de Nabiki o Kasumi, tampoco en los de su madre, pero imaginar a su progenitora con una actitud tan descarada era algo que simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza.

En todo caso y tratándose de una intoxicación alimenticia no había forma de que durara más de unos días.

.

* * *

.

Ranma Saotome llegó a la conclusión de que hombre prevenido vale por dos.

Según llegó a clase se sentó en el pupitre que quedaba justo al lado de su prometida, aunque no fuera el suyo. Convenció al chico que solía usarlo de que se encontraría mucho más cómodo en su nueva ubicación al final de la clase, y por supuesto este no se resistió en absoluto.

Desde esa posición cumplía dos tareas igual de importantes: vigilancia y disuasión.

Un aura negra envolvía su figura haciendo que todo aquel que se acercara en busca de explicaciones de matemáticas o simplemente se le pasara por la cabeza echarle una mirada a su prometida perdiera las ganas por la eternidad.

Se cruzó de brazos. Si Shampoo tenía algo que ver con este tema se las iba a pagar, después de las clases le iba a oír, vaya si lo haría.

Una profunda decepción asomaba en la expresión de la joven de cortos cabellos, pues parecía disfrutar de la compañía masculina más que nunca y ahora se veía privada de ella.

Cuando ella _odiaba_ a los hombres.

Se lo dejaba claro con sus desplantes y su actitud tan marcadamente violenta, con él rara vez bajaba la guardia, jamás le ponía esas caritas adorables que ayer dedicaba a esos tipos.

Maldita sea, gruñó furibundo deseando que pasaran rápido las horas.

.

* * *

.

Solo había ido un momento al baño, pero eso bastó para que su escurridiza prometida huyera de su pupitre. Cuando entró en clase no pudo ocultar su expresión de desconcierto, y menos antes las extrañas miradas de sus compañeros.

Haciéndose el desinteresado se acercó como quien no quiere la cosa a sus dos amigos, y estos no tardaron ni medio segundo en adivinar lo que iba a preguntarles.

—Se ha ido con Gosunkugi. —intervino Daisuke bastante extrañado. —Por voluntad propia. —aclaró como si nada de aquello terminara de tener sentido.

Y el artista marcial apretó la mandíbula hasta que noto chascar sus dientes.

.

* * *

.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —preguntó la chica utilizando un tono de voz meloso, casi angelical. Algo a lo que él no estaba habituado.

Hikaru Gosunkugi se movió incómodo y comenzó a pasear la vista sobre la azotea vacía, jugó con sus dedos sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Y-yo… verás Akane… yo...

—¿Quieres pedirme una cita? —adelantó ella avanzando un paso hacia la posición del tembloroso chico, quien retrocedió la misma distancia sintiéndose intimidado.

—¿Qué? N-no, yo jamás me atrevería a…— enrojeció incapaz de terminar una sola frase, mientras en su cabeza se formaban idílicas escenas en las que corría por el parque de la mano de la muchacha, disfrutaban un helado en una pintoresca terraza al estilo parisino y ella le daba de comer de forma amorosa.

Una sonrisa tonta asomó en su rostro antes de que un salvaje golpe le mandara de bruces contra el suelo.

Hikaru Gosunkugi no lo vio venir, por otra parte perdió la consciencia tan rápido que hasta arrastrado por el suelo seguía sonriendo.

—¿Desde cuando te va "eso"? —dijo Ranma furioso apuntando despectivo al flacucho cuerpo que yacía a pocos metros, por su parte Akane le miró ultrajada, harta de sus frecuentes interrupciones.

—¿Ya tí qué te importa? —respondió airada pasando a su lado y agachándose junto al herido, pero Ranma fue más rápido.

Estaba muy cansado de aquel juego, sabía distinguir a la legua un comportamiento normal de uno que no lo era.

La agarró de la cintura sin ceremonias y se la echó al hombro mientras ella pateaba al aire, debía hacer algo, y quedarse mirando mientras ella coqueteaba con el siguiente perdedor no era ni mucho menos aceptable.

—¡Suéltame de inmediato! —gritó mientras el chico apretaba aún más el agarre y se subía a la cornisa de la fachada.

—¡Estate quieta de una vez! —contestó a la par que saltaba hasta el tejado del gimnasio, recibió el impacto sobre la punta de sus pies y sin tomar descanso volvió a saltar huyendo del instituto.

—¿Y qué pasa con las clases? —protestó de nuevo la muchacha. —¡Bájame!¡Esto es un secuestro!

—Vamos a ir a ver a Shampoo para que te arregle lo que quiera que te haya hecho en la cabeza. —dijo con tono lúgubre mientras su piernas les guiaban a toda velocidad hacia el conocido restaurante.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?¡Nadie me ha hecho nada!

Y en contestación él apretó los dientes y de un último salto aterrizó frente al Neko Han Ten, y sin ningún tipo de recato abrió la puerta de un soberano golpe con su mano libre.

—¡SHAMPOO!— gritó ante la mirada de un par de comensales y de un extrañado Mousse que dejó de limpiar una de las mesas y se ajustó las gafas.

—¿Saotome?— dijo arrugando las cejas mientras a su espalda unos apresurados pasos anunciaban la presencia de la entusiasmada amazona.

—¡Aiyaaaa! ¡Ranma venir a ver a Shampoo! ¡Feliz soy! —exclamó un segundo antes de percatarse de la muchacha con uniforme escolar que cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros y que bajó al suelo sin demasiado cuidado.

—¡Bestia! — le recriminó Akane sacudiendo sus ropas, y en la cabeza de la pequeña y temible china las piezas encajaron de golpe.

Puso su mejor cara de póker y sonrió aún a pesar de temerse descubierta.

—¿Qué mierda le has hecho esta vez a Akane? —rugió el artista marcial, los comensales se apresuraron a huir despavoridos y Shampoo torció el gesto cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—Shampoo no hacer nada, no saber de qué hablar.

—¿Ves? Eres un pesado, ya te he dicho que Shampoo no me he tocado un pelo. —protestó Akane cruzándose de brazos.

De pronto el chico se encontró encerrado entre las dos jóvenes mirándole con inusitada dureza (aunque en realidad Shampoo solo se hacía la ofendida). Se aclaró la garganta sabiendo que en un combate de dos contra uno tenía poco que hacer. Quién hubiera dicho que Akane alguna vez se pusiera de parte de una de sus mayores enemigas.

—Shampoo, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

—¿Hacer cita? —preguntó con voz ilusionada y ojos deslumbrantes.

—¡Saotome, maldito aprovechado! ¡No consentiré que te quedes a solas con Shampoo!— gruñó Mousse a su lado, pero para sorpresa del camarero a su protesta no le siguió ninguna parecida de los labios de la menor de los Tendô.

Akane miraba la escena indolente, casi aburrida, algo nada típico de ella. Tanto fue así que su mirada de extrañeza no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.

—¿Lo ves?— exclamó Ranma señalando lo evidente. —¡Le has hecho algo en el cerebro!

—¡Shampoo no...!

—¡Ja!— interrumpió Akane cruzándose de brazos y dejando al chico en evidencia. — Deja de ser tan presuntuoso, ¿acaso crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? idiota. —murmuró en tono cavernario, haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran helados.

No era por la palabra, era por la _forma_ en la que la había pronunciado, como si realmente emanara de ella todo ese desprecio hacia el chico de la trenza.

Pero él no se iba a dejar amilanar, agarró bruscamente a la china y tirando de ella se dirigieron hacia las cocinas del restaurante, dejando a Mousse con Akane.

El maldito de jusenkyo pareció contrariado, se cruzó de brazos e iba a emitir una protesta cuando la cercanía de Akane le pilló desprevenido.

—Por fin solos.— sonrió ella.

.

* * *

.

—Más te vale ir confesando todo.— la soltó bruscamente, enfrentándola con la mirada enfurecida, Shampoo se sobó el brazo obviamente molesta por su actitud.

Estaban en la cocina, donde varias ollas puestas al fuego burbujeaban con diferentes salsas propagando por el ambiente un olor denso y delicioso.

—Ya decir que Shampoo no hacer nada.— repitió una vez más, pero el chico no le creyó.

—¿Le echaste algo en la comida?¿Le dijiste cosas raras?¿Un hechizo?

La china rodó los ojos.

—No entender de lo que hablar, Akane estar bien, tu ver.— protestó señalando hacia la sala.

—¡No es ella! Está fuera de sí, se dedica a… coquetear— la palabra se le escapó entre dientes, se le hacía extraño usarla en la misma frase que el nombre de su prometida.

—Será que Akane querer hacerlo, ¿que problema haber? Si Akane sale con hombres Ranma puede salir con Shampoo.— repuso alegre, como si hubiera encontrado la solución al problema con solo chascar los dedos.

—¡A Akane no le gustan _los hombres_! Los ignora, está hechizada y lo peor de todo es…— cerró su gigantesca boca antes de admitir en voz alta aquello que le estaba torturando, ese pensamiento que le llevaba a pensar que quizás y solo quizás, todo tuviera que ver con la joven amazona.

Ella coqueteaba con todos, absolutamente con todos, salvo con él.

Para ella Ranma Saotome había pasado a tener la misma importancia que un gusano aplastado en la suela de su zapato.

Apretó los dientes sabiendo que su falta de atención debía nacer de un lugar concreto, más allá de pequeños enfados o estúpidas venganzas, su propio ego no le dejaba plantearse otra alternativa.

Verla siendo amable, aceptando citas y repartiendo sonrisas de manera fácil, cuando a él le había costado todo su esfuerzo e invertir cada fibra de su ser para conseguir el mismo efecto. Claro que sus métodos podían no ser demasiado ortodoxos.

De hecho ni él mismo tenía claro que tuviera un método más allá del de llamar su atención con palabras hirientes.

—¡Como sea, deshazlo de inmediato!

La pequeña amazona puso su mejor cara de corderito y sus ojos se inundaron en gigantescas y fingidas lágrimas de frustración.

—Ya decir que Shampoo no saber nada, si venir aquí a insultar mejor marchar.— se dio la vuelta orgullosa, Ranma se llevó una mano a la cara en una clara muestra de frustración. No veía la salida.

—Si tenemos una cita, ¿me lo dirás?— propuso desesperado, como su única opción posible. Dárselas de galán con Shampoo era algo que jamás le fallaba. La chica giró el rostro con el interés prendido en el iris de sus ojos. Ranma lo supo, había dado en el clavo.

Apenas pudo contener su sonrisa al pensar en lo fácil que había resultado, cuando un estruendo llegó a sus oídos desde el restaurante, arrugó las cejas y permaneció unos segundos atento hasta que Shampoo a su lado tomó la iniciativa.

—Aiyaa, tonto Mousse, ¿otra vez tirar los platos?— gritó exasperada yendo a atender el negocio.

Pero la sorpresa de ambos fue mayúscula cuando regresaron al comedor. Encima de una de las mesas se encontraba un aterrorizado Mousse que había tirado platos, vasos y cubiertos en sus ansias por huir despavorido de la muchacha quien a horcajadas se empeñaba en permanecer sobre él jugando a quitarle las gafas.

Con la falda hecha un ovillo sobre sus muslos y una cara que era la total contrapartida a la inocencia, Akane Tendô miró sin pizca de sonrojo a aquellas dos personas que acababan de estropearle la diversión, mordiendo distraída una de las patillas de las gafas que tanto empeño había puesto en usurpar.

—Tsk, nos han pillado.— dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

La sangre del chico de la trenza se quedó congelada un segundo antes de precipitarse contra sus piés. Sintió un mareo y no supo bien lo que era hasta que no vio como la habitación daba vueltas bañada en un color rojo. Palpitaba dentro de su cabeza con la fuerza de un martillo percutor. Dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que Shampoo comenzaba a chillar histérica.

—¡Juro que se me ha echado encima!— gritó Mousse mientras terminaba de desembarazarse de la joven, quien cayó al suelo de nalgas.

Lo siguiente que vio Ranma fue como Shampoo agarraba a Mouse por la pechera de su túnica china y comenzaba a darle la mayor paliza que había presenciado en su vida, y eso que él era experto en palizas.

Pero la indignación de la amazona no era mayor que la suya propia.

Akane se sobaba dolorida el trasero cuando su vista chocó con los pies firmemente plantados de su prometido.

—¿Qué?— espetó retadora, pero la expresión del chico no la dejó continuar.

Se quedó muda de puro estupor al comprender que, esta vez sí, estaba metida en un buen lío.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Por los pelos y no llego ala actualización de la semana, jajaja. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y las buenas vibraciones, me hacen querer terminar la historia y comenzar otras con el doble de ganas ;).

Por supuesto también muchos agradecimientos a mi estimada betareader, Nodokita, quien tanta paciencia tiene conmigo.


	4. Spicy Akane

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **Capítulo 4: Spicy Akane**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **.**

 **..**

—¿Pero qué te has creído?¡Esta no es forma de tratarme!— gritó la chica de cortos cabellos mientras su prometido terminaba de apretar los nudos de sus ataduras.

Ranma se secó el sudor de la frente, no había sido fácil pero está sin duda era la única manera coherente de atajar el problema. Akane yacía sobre el suelo del dojô maniatada y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Así quizás reflexiones un poco sobre tu actitud. —inquirió afectado, sin disimular lo más mínimo su exasperación. No podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza, Akane subida sobre aquel idiota con la falda remangada como si… como si…

Apretó los dientes incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, descargó toda su ira contra la pared de madera, que saltó en astillas. Su brazo quedó extendido dentro del agujero marcado, lo retiró lentamente mientras la chica le miraba de forma seria, atenta.

No se giró a mirarla aún a pesar de saber que sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos. No podía.

—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó, y su tono era meloso, casi divertido. Totalmente insufrible.

—¡Cállate, no me dejas pensar! —respondió de malas formas mascando su enfado.

Y si como con el gesto pudiese liberarse de aquel manto pesado que envolvía su pensamiento se deshizo de su camisa china con rabia, tirándola sin cuidado contra la pared, comenzando a lanzar golpes al aire. Enérgicos, cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, el sudor no tardó en empapar su camiseta de tirantes y resbalar por su frente, pero cuando terminó su frenética actividad y osó posar la vista en su "prisionera" se sobresaltó al percatarse de que Akane le miraba de forma extraña, ¿cómo decirlo? Era como si sus ojos reflejaran un anhelo que escapaba a su comprensión.

—Ranma, venga, desátame. —dijo retorciendo las manos. —Las cuerdas me hacen daño.

Su voz conciliadora no le pasó por alto, aunque en seguida comprendió que se trataba de otro truco. Negó con la cabeza intentando resistirse.

—No hasta que encuentre la forma de curarte.

—Pero si estoy bien… vamos, prometo cenar e irme a la cama.

—¿Piensas que voy a creerte? —dijo enfrentándola, se agachó poniéndose a su altura inspeccionando al detalle su expresión, la chica suspiró.

—Entonces qué, ¿me dejarás aquí toda la noche?¿O me llevarás a cuestas para tenerme vigilada?

Ranma alzó una ceja, eso era exactamente lo que tenía planeado.

.

* * *

.

—Esto es humillante. —protestó la adolescente mientras el artista marcial subía las escaleras de la residencia con ella a cuestas, cargada sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera un saco de arroz.

—Cuando vuelvas en ti me lo agradecerás. —contestó entrando junto con la muchacha al cuarto de baño.

La dejó en el suelo sin demasiadas ceremonias, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla demasiado, pero dándole un par de golpes oportunos contra marcos y electrodomésticos solo por venganza. Seguía cabreado, y de qué manera.

—Ahora voy a darme una ducha, así que quédate quietecita mientras termino.

Y para asegurarse de que se cumplían sus órdenes cerró la puerta con pestillo. La chica le observó unos instantes y después esquivó su mirada.

—Está bien. —contestó sumisa, y el artista marcial pensó que era extraño, pues aunque hasta el momento había tenido actitudes nada propias de ella, su mal carácter seguía intacto. Al menos con él.

Le dedicó una última mirada de reojo antes de cerrar la segunda puerta que separaba la sala cambiador de la bañera, se quedó unos instantes pensativo antes de deshacerse de su ropa y dejarla arrugada en el suelo, en serio, ¿qué pasaba con ella?

Aún a pesar de las negativas de Shampoo estaba convencido de que tenía algo que ver, y sin duda lo averiguaría al día siguiente. Eso es, por la mañana iría a hacerles una visita, a ella y a ese desgraciado de Mousse. Si la china no lo había matado para entonces él pensaba encargarse de hacerlo.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia resbalara por sus músculos.

Suspiró agradecido, sabiendo que con aquel gesto cotidiano el día tocaba a su fin, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta corrediza. Alzó la mirada mientras las gotas de agua enturbiaban su visión y su flequillo se pegaba sobre su frente.

—¿¡Pero qué...!? —llegó a exclamar antes de que el sonrojo se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

—He pensado que podríamos compartir el baño —Akane cerró la puerta a su espalda y le miró llena de intenciones. De alguna forma se las había ingeniado para deshacerse de sus ataduras… y de toda su ropa. Ranma tragó duro sintiendo como acababa de convertirse en roca.

No pudo evitar recorrer su desnudez con una rapidísima mirada antes de entender la situación. Hizo intento de tapar sus ojos, mientras que otra parte de su cerebro le recordaba que él también estaba desnudo. Se giró apartando la mirada e intentando razonar.

—¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?¡Vístete!

—¿Y porqué debería? Estamos solos, no tienes que disimular.

—¿A-a qué viene este cambio de actitud?— consiguió articular mientras sus pulsaciones se disparaban y lamentablemente el riego sanguíneo dejaba de llegar correctamente a su cerebro.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú siempre me has gustado. —la gota que colmó el vaso. Esas palabras dichas sin rastros de timidez o confusión. Para Ranma estaba claro que esa mujer que se le insinuaba no era Akane, no, no había visto a "su" Akane desde la noche anterior.

Si había pensado que era malo que mostrara tan descarado interés por otros hombres, ahora se arrepentía de haber deseado en secreto que esa actitud directa no fuera dirigida hacia él.

Sintió sus finas manos deslizarse por su cintura y cerrase sobre sus abdominales, apretando sus pechos contra su espalda. Toda su anatomía de mujer en pleno contacto contra él. Su mandíbula se desencajó hasta que le salió el espíritu por la boca.

—Vamos, no me digas que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza —le susurró al oído mientras las firmes piernas del pobre chico temblaban convertidas en gelatina.

—T-tú nno e-eres A-akane… —farfulló luchando contra su cuerpo traidor.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Ranma. —aflojó su abrazo y buscó una de sus manos, sus dedos se enredaron temblorosos y ella le condujo sin dificultad, totalmente indefenso y ajeno a su voluntad. Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y le obligó a enfrentarla, a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Ves? Soy yo.

Sin habla y sin apenas respiración el artista marcial negó arduamente y dió un paso hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto y apartando de nuevo la mirada, más avergonzado que en toda su vida.

—No te acerques. —le advirtió una vez más, pero ella más que dolida por el rechazo parecía divertida, hizo caso omiso y paseó sus suaves manos sobre sus pectorales expuestos.

—¿Por qué? Si parece que te gusta… —reiteró haciendo referencia al vergonzoso estado de excitación que no podía hacer nada por ocultar. —No tenemos que escondernos Ranma, estamos prometidos. —sus pies se alzaron de puntillas y su hermoso rostro buscó sus labios en un gesto tan suave como impetuoso.

—Y-y-yo… no…

No podía creer que le estuviera pasando a él, todos sus mecanismos mentales se detuvieron, de tal forma que lo único que veía eran sus labios acercándose y su enloquecedor tacto amenazando con hacerle perder el sentido.

La mente del artista marcial colapsó en llamaradas y sus piernas terminaron por fallar, cayó de espaldas a la bañera arrastrando a su tenaz seductora junto a él y emergió jadeante con su esbelto cuerpo pegado al suyo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella desquiciante sensación que le aturdía hasta el desmayo.

—Para por favor —suplicó como si fuera un reo siendo torturado hasta la muerte, sabiendo que estaba a tan solo un centímetro de quebrar su voluntad.

Pero Akane no respondió, pestañeó confusa y le observó durante largos segundos mientras sus cejas poco a poco se iban arqueando y sus mejillas se coloreaban. Sus manos se separaron de él, y su delgado cuerpo pareció tomar consciencia de sí mismo.

Obedeció su petición, se apartó de él y Ranma sintió que volvía a respirar, tomo aire de una sonora bocanada antes de que la chica comenzara a gritar histérica.

—¿Eh? —si hasta el momento había estado confuso eso no era nada en comparación con lo que experimentaba en aquel momento. Akane gritaba e intentaba cubrir su desnudez mientras en sus ojos asomaban auténticas lágrimas de terror. —No, no, no, ¿pero que te pasa? —dijo nervioso haciendo un intento de acercarse a ella antes de que la puerta del baño se viniera abajo.

—¡Akane! —el patriarca de los Tendô, secundado por su propio padre y el resto de los ocupantes de la casa hicieron acto de presencia alertados por los gritos, el chico de la trenza no paraba de dirigir miradas alternas a sus caras de incredulidad y a la aterrada chica que intentaba de alejarse de él en la bañera.

.

* * *

.

—Entonces dices que intentó seducirte. —repitió por enésima vez Soun Tendô. Se encontraban reunidos en el salón y la expresión de los adultos no podía ser más seria. Ranma asintió, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. —Mi inocente niña se coló en tu baño y después se puso a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

Asintió de nuevo.

—¿¡De veras crees que me lo creo!? — dio un sonoro golpe en la mesa y su cabeza amenazó con convertirse en una gigantesca representación demoníaca. Nodoka se aclaró la garganta.

—Soun sabes que Ranma jamás intentaría nada, le falta valor para eso. —salió en su defensa.

—Ey… —protestó él mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien.

—Eso es cierto. —admitió Nabiki a su lado.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué había cuerdas? Akane tiene marcas de ataduras. —interfirió Kasumi, el artista marcial sintió un sudor frío viajando por su espalda.

—Si me dejáis explicarlo… —dijo con voz grave, aún intentando recuperarse del shock.

—Hijo, será mejor que no digas nada. —Genma cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—P-pero es que…

—Quizás deberíamos llamar al doctor Tofu, Akane parece muy confundida. —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla en un gesto de preocupación.

—¡Está hechizada! —interrumpió el chico poniéndose en pie. —¡Os ha estado engañando a todos! ¡Está intentando volverme loco!

Un cavernario silencio se hizo en la sala, sorprendentemente Nabiki salió en su ayuda.

—Lo cierto es que hay rumores extraños en el instituto.

Ranma asintió enérgico.

—Se acabó, Kasumi ve a buscar a Akane, aclaremos todo esto de una vez. —ordenó Soun con tono autoritario, la mayor de las hermanas se revolvió incómoda.

—No creo que sea buena idea, como he dicho está muy alterada. Dice que no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho desde esta mañana.

—Quizás deberíamos llamar a un monje. —intervino Nodoka preocupada.

—Tiene que ser más sencillo que todo eso. —reflexionó Ranma en voz alta. —Ayer por la noche estaba bien… hoy ha vuelto en sí tras caer al agua… ¡es el agua!

Exclamó alzando la vista, como si acabara de dar con la tecla, la resolución de todo el problema.

—¿El agua?¿Como si fuera una maldita de Jusenkyo? —dijo Nabiki no muy convencida con la explicación.

—¡Está claro! Ayer por la noche acababa de darse un baño, y ahora ha vuelto en sí después de caer en la bañera, ¿no lo entendéis?

—Entonces crees que si la mojamos con agua fría…

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Más rápido que sus pensamientos el joven agarró un vaso de agua y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de su prometida, abrió la puerta de sopetón secundado por el resto de sus familiares los cuales atendían al espectáculo con bastantes reservas.

Encontraron a Akane con su pijama amarillo, acurrucada en un extremo de la cama. Alzó los ojos confusa antes de ser empapada con agua helada.

—¡Já!¡Preparáos! —dijo el chico de la trenza dando un paso hacia delante, esperando sin duda ser testigo de algún tipo de transformación, pero los segundos pasaron y lo único que tenía ante sí era una mojada y cabreada versión de su prometida.

—¿¡Es que estáis todos locos!? —chilló incrédula.

—Vale genio, ¿y ahora qué? —apostilló Nabiki.

—¡Fuera de mi cuarto! —dijo la morena poniéndose en pié. —¡Fuera!

—¿Uh?¿No ha funcionado? —Ranma miró el vaso vacío y frunció el ceño, estaba completamente seguro de su conclusión. Una almohada cruzó el espacio en una décima de segundo y le derribó con un sonido sordo, había sido lanzada con tanta fuerza que había adquirido el peso y la masa propios de un bloque de cemento.

—¡Largo! —repitió Akane con sus mejillas incendiadas y amenazando con un nuevo ataque, cojín en mano.

—¡Eh! —se recuperó con la cara roja, levantándose renqueante. —Deja de hacerte la ofendida, ¿sabes el infierno que estoy pasando por tu culpa?

La chica le miró aturdida, abriendo sus labios poco a poco hasta que su boca reflejó un gesto de completa incredulidad.

—¡Pues perdona si verme desnuda te ha supuesto un trauma! —grito lanzando el segundo proyectil, el cual Ranma esquivó por los pelos.

—¡No me refería a eso, pedazo de idiota!

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un tenso instante en el que escucharon la puerta de la habitación de la chica cerrarse a sus espaldas y algunos murmullos de protesta por el pasillo.

—Pero Kasumi, se estaba poniendo interesante. —se oyó la voz de Nabiki rezongando a lo lejos.

De pronto en la soledad de la habitación ambos sintieron como la timidez hacía acto de presencia por encima del silencio. El chico se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la cabeza, mirando alrededor temeroso de posar los ojos en ella.

—Es decir… lo de antes no… no es como si me molestara que tu… —tragó duro sintiendo su inquisitiva mirada, ¿cómo salir del atolladero? —No es que sea la gran cosa verte desnuda. —terminó resolutivo, sudando lo indecible.

—¿Qué? —Akane agarró su almohada con claras intenciones.

—¡Intenté no mirar pero no me dejaste opción! —se excusó pobremente sintiéndose enrojecer.

—Maldito pervertido —la almohada explotó en sus manos, transformándose en un montón de espuma.

—¿Pervertido yo? ¡Eres tú la que se ha lanzado encima del pato cegato!

—¿Que yo qué? —dijo incrédula, como si se tratara de una mala broma.

Ambos adolescentes se mantuvieron la mirada sin dudas ni pestañeos, en absoluta tensión.

—Ya lo has oído. —terminó apartando la vista, incómodo al rememorar aquella escena. —De veras… ¿no lo recuerdas?

Akane negó rápidamente, prácticamente en estado de shock.

—Yo… apenas tengo memoria de todo el día. —Se defendió la chica pasándose una mano por sus mojados cabellos, olvidando su enfado ante la confusión mental.

—Estoy seguro de que Shampoo te hizo algo, aún no sé como funciona pero te prometo que voy a resolverlo. —declaró firme, y solo al terminar se dio cuenta de cuan vergonzosa había resultado su declaración.

Akane asintió entre incómoda y agradecida, fue entonces, cuando el silencio volvió a adueñarse de la estancia que ambos parecieron decidir de mutua acuerdo poner fin a su conversación.

—Bueno, pues… mejor voy a dormir. —dijo él girándose.

—Sí, yo también debería.

—B-buenas noches. —terminó saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

—Buenas noches Ranma. —susurró ella un segundo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

El chico suspiró, no sabría decir si aliviado o solo cansado. La buena noticia era que había llegado el fin de semana y eso significaba que no habría instituto. Al menos esperaba poder descansar de aquella locura.

.

* * *

.

Despertó apático y malhumorado, había tenido sueños extraños que no recordaba en los que estaba seguro no parar de correr. Se desperezó y bajó renqueante a desayunar, apenas vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta.

—Buenos días, Ranma. —le saludó Kasumi por el pasillo, de buen humor, como si hubiera olvidado por completo los incidentes del día anterior.

—Hola Kasumi, ¿Akane esta..? —su lengua fue más rápida que su propio pensamiento, no podía negar que su preocupación seguía ahí, agarrada tenazmente a su subconsciente.

—Salió a correr, supongo que estará al volver.

—Ah. —se rascó la coronilla, incómodo. No tenía porqué desconfiar, ¿o sí?

Unos pasos ligeros se escucharon en el jardín, como invocada por su propio pensamiento llegó ella. Suspiró aliviado al ver a su prometida empapada en sudor y evidentemente cansada después de una buena sesión de ejercicio.

Akane secó el sudor de su frente con una toalla que llevaba al cuello y pestañeó de forma adorable al ver que el artista marcial no despegaba la vista de ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó intentando recuperar su respiración.

—Eh, no, ¡claro que no! No te estaba mirando, no me interesas lo más mínimo. —dijo orgulloso, desviando la mirada de inmediato.

La chica puso mala cara.

—Como si me importara. —remarcó pasando a su lado.

—Marimacho. —tentó él, en un vago intento de recuperar su rutina a base de ofensas y golpes bajos.

—¡Imbécil! —respondió agarrando un bol vacío de la mesa y tirándoselo a la cara.

Ranma cayó de espaldas al jardín, golpeando la cabeza con una piedra. Se sobó el incipiente chichón.

—¿Ya habéis hecho las paces? —preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Tendô mientras servía la sopa de miso.

—Algo así. —contestó él poniéndose en pie, dispuesto a devorar su desayuno.

Era incontestable que el día comenzaba de forma sorprendentemente normal.

.

* * *

.

El movimiento rítmico de un bastón se escuchaba retumbar por la calle a primerísima hora. Agarrado a él un chico en un estado lamentable ponía un pie tras otro intentando mantener la conciencia.

—¿D-dónde está el dojô Tendô?— llegó a decir antes de caer desmayado.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**

Como veis esta historia cortita va a grano, sin perder tiempo, jejeje, espero que os esté gustando.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, y agradecimientos especiales a mi beta reader **Nodokita**.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. El maquillaje maldito

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **Capítulo 5: El maquillaje maldito**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **.**

 **..**

—¡Ranma es idiota! —gritó iracunda la adolescente mientras terminaba de patear uno de los árboles del jardín.

Vestida con su habitual gi parecía haber decidido pasar el sábado entregada en cuerpo y alma a su entrenamiento, como si así pudiera borrar la frustración que le producían las dolorosas lagunas de su mente.

¿Sería cierto?¿Estaría ella encantada? Miró sus puños, firmes y apretados. Por más que lo pensaba no se sentía diferente.

—Oye Akane, creo que afuera hay un amigo tuyo. —dijo Nabiki pasando a su lado, como si tal cosa. La chica observó hacia la salida con miedo, sin saber bien qué esperar.

¿Un amigo?¿No sería alguna de las famosas citas que al parecer había concedido y ahora no recordaba? Tragó saliva y se encaminó hacia la puerta, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle hasta que reparó en el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

—¡Ryoga! —exclamó saliendo en su auxilio.

.

* * *

.

Kasumi Tendô no era ninguna perezosa, más bien todo lo contrario. Después de preparar, servir, recoger y limpiar los platos del desayuno se dispuso a seguir con las muchas tareas del hogar, en las cuales nadie tenía a bien ayudarla.

Aunque ella aceptaba aquello con una plácida sonrisa.

Tomó la ropa sucia que había acumulado su querida familia en los cestos del baño y con la fuerza propia adquirida por la rutina alzó la cesta hasta arriba y la metió en la lavadora.

Secó el sudor de su frente y sonrió al pensar en el día tan soleado que les esperaba, sin duda haría calor.

Escuchó los farfullos de su hermana pequeña en la planta de abajo y pensó que ya se encontraba metida en un lío, o quizás en alguna nueva aventura, venían a ser más o menos lo mismo.

.

* * *

.

Akane terminó de arrastrar al inconsciente chico hasta el dojô, en esta ocasión Ryoga se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Quizás había perdido la orientación intentando alcanzar la residencia Tendô, y eso en plena ola de calor le había pasado una alta factura.

La joven dejó al muchacho tendido en el suelo y se apresuró a la cocina por una buena jarra llena de agua fría. Tomó un vaso y corrió de regreso preocupada, sabía que el artista marcial era fuerte, pero si no volvía en sí tendría que tirarle al estanque.

Le encontró tal y como le había dejado, tendido inconsciente, se agachó a su lado y alzó su cabeza, recostándole sobre sus piernas. Le ofreció agua mojando apenas la comisura de sus labios con unas gotas que resbalaron desde el vaso, aquello bastó para que el chico terminara de abrir la boca y se dejara cuidar bebiendo de forma obediente.

Apenas abrió un ojo para encontrarse ante una visión de ensueño.

La encantadora Akane, rodeada de un aura angelical le daba de beber con amor, alzando apenas su cabeza recostada en su regazo. Brillos dorados y blanquecinos aparecieron por doquier mientras el chico se sentía transportado al mismísimo cielo, tumbado sobre el más hermoso de los seres alados.

—Ryoga, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en el gesto del rescatado.

—Akane… —murmuró tan feliz que podría morir.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la atmósfera se rompió de golpe, lo que en cualquier otro momento no hubiera pasado de un par de comentarios hirientes, aquel día parecía la mayor ofensa al honor jamás pronunciada.

Ranma Saotome miraba a la pareja rodeado de un aura roja y peligrosa, más que dispuesto a mandar a paseo su orgullo con tal de dejar en claro las líneas que nadie debía cruzar con su prometida.

—¡Ranma! —exclamaron ambos al unísono, más sorprendidos que avergonzados.

—¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?¿Ya ni respetas tu propia casa? —dijo a la par que avanzaba con paso firme y peligroso hacia el interior del dojô.

Akane se apresuró a separarse del aún aturdido Ryoga, quien escuchaba sin entender demasiado. Las escenas de celos eran una rara avis viniendo del muy orgulloso artista marcial.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Sólo estaba ayudando a Ryoga!

—¿Te crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? —respondió él, orgulloso, señalando acusador hacia el chico quien se había sentado en el suelo. —¡Sé perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo! Casi me engañas, maldita.

Terminó haciendo amago de agarrar la jarra de agua, pero Akane vio sus intenciones y agarró sus manos antes de que pudiera volver a empaparla.

—¡Basta ya, estúpido! ¡Te digo que solo estaba ayudando a Ryoga!

—Es cierto, ella sólo… —intervino el chico perdido, pero ambos prometidos le fulminaron con la mirada en una clara advertencia: "No te metas en nuestra pelea".

El maldito de Jusenkyo tragó duro conteniendo la respiración.

—Estás comenzando a volverte paranoico por culpa de tus celos. —contraatacó ella cruzándose de brazos, en actitud temeraria, y el chico de la trenza sintió que acababa de asestarle una cruel puñalada.

—¿Celoso yo?¿De tí? —resopló incrédulo.

—Eso he dicho, estás muerto de celos.

—Más quisieras, pecho plano. Ni un ciego te encontraría el más mínimo atractivo.

—¿Ah, sí?¿Entonces qué te importa si estaba coqueteando con él?

Si las miradas matasen Ranma hubiera muerto mil veces. Claro que Akane no habría corrido mejor suerte.

—Sólo intento que conserves un poco de dignidad y que guardes las apariencias en casa de tu padre, pero allá tú y tus estúpidos coqueteos.

—Exacto, allá yo y mis coqueteos.

—¡Ajá!¡Lo admites!

—¿Ves como estás celoso?

Su reacción no se hizo esperar, mortificado y más delante de su eterno rival, Ranma simplemente actuó. Derramó todo el contenido de la jarra sobre la atónita chica quien no pudo más que dar un grito al sentir su cuerpo empapado.

Ryoga saltó hacia atrás temiendo que algún grupo de gotas traidoras operaran en él un cambio no deseado.

—¿Ya has vuelto en tí? —preguntó sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, aunque sintió como su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente al ver la camiseta empapada y pegada a los pechos de Akane, transparentandose hasta dejar ver con claridad su ropa interior.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó ella, que sin poder soportarlo más le propinó tal derechazo que el artista marcial atravesó el techo del dojô y salió volando muy lejos de su vista.

Humillada Akane se olvidó de Ryoga y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

.

* * *

.

—Esa bruta sin pechos… —relataba el joven mientras llenaba una bolsa con algunos hielos y la apoyaba sobre su golpeada mandíbula.

Hizo un gesto de molestia y caminó errático hacia el salón, dejándose caer de cualquier forma sobre el suelo de madera. Observó con aburrimiento a Kasumi realizando la colada. La mayor de las Tendô colgaba la ropa mojada con una desenvoltura adquirida por la práctica.

Se avecinaba otro día terriblemente caluroso.

El chico frunció el ceño al pensar de nuevo en su prometida con el idiota de Ryoga apoyado en su regazo.

"Celoso", ¡Já!, ¿celoso él de ese cerdo bueno para nada? Se revolvió en el sitio empezando a mover de forma mecánica la rodilla. En todo caso esta vez ella no parecía estar bajo el influjo de ningún hechizo, qué raro.

—¿Uh? —Kasumi frunció el ceño al coger del cesto la camisa china que Ranma había estado usando el último día y la miró con curiosidad. —Ranma, ¿qué es esto? Creo que lo estropeé... —dijo llevándose una mano a la mejilla, preocupada, y el artista marcial no tardó más de dos segundos en saltar de su sitio e ir a inspeccionar aquello que mencionaba.

Efectivamente, dentro de su camisa y de forma un tanto precipitada se encontraba cosida una fina tela, adherida a una de las mangas disimuladamente, y al ser lavada su tinta se había corrido de tal forma que lo que hubiera en ella resultaba ilegible.

—¿De dónde ha salido? —preguntó él en voz alta tomando la prenda.

Y en ese momento varias piezas parecieron encajar en su cabeza, esa misma camisa es la que había llevado al restaurante de Shampoo, cuando les tiró "sin querer" la comida encima, ¡ella se empeñó en lavarla!

Debió colocarlo entonces, ¿sería un amuleto?¿o quizás una maldición? Parecía un sello, pero era imposible leer los garabatos que después de los cuidados de Kasumi habían quedado totalmente arruinados.

Un momento, aquel día también le dió algo a Akane, ¡la caja de maquillaje! ¿Y si estaba relacionado? ¿Y si el maquillaje era lo que la hacía comportarse así? ¡Claro!, y aquello no podía ser otra cosa que una protección anti espíritus. Shampoo había jugado bien sus cartas, haciéndolo invisible a sus ojos de seductora se había asegurado de dejarle fuera de juego, pero no contaba con que finalmente averiguara sus intenciones.

Ranma sonrió sabiéndose vencedor una vez más, esa china se las iba a pagar todas juntas, pero antes… volvió la mirada hacia la ventana de Akane, tenía que deshacerse de ese maquillaje como fuera.

.

* * *

.

Inspeccionó el lugar con cautela, bien, no parecía estar en su cuarto.

Con sigilo se coló sin dificultad en la habitación de la chica y se dispuso a inspeccionar sus cajones antes de que regresara. Bien era cierto que podría haber encarado el problema directamente, hablándolo con Akane como personas civilizadas, pero a quién quería engañar, prefería evitar golpes innecesarios, ya la había cabreado mucho por un día.

Se dispuso a hurgar sin remordimientos en la intimidad de su prometida y comenzó con los cajones de la mesilla. Akane podía ser un desastre en muchos aspectos, pero debía admitir que en otros era tremendamente ordenada.

Extrajo un par de revistas de ejercicios, cremas varias, cuadernos de notas. Nada, sin rastro del dichoso maquillaje, abrió el segundo cajón: libros de texto, lapiceros, bolígrafos… torció el gesto.

Abrió la cómoda para encontrarse con toda su colorida colección de ropa interior, pero él no se iba a amedrentar a estas alturas por unos cuantos sostenes.

Comenzó a rebuscar de forma descarada hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con Nabiki Tendô, la mediana de las hermanas alzó una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo.

—Vaya Ranma, no es que me meta con tus gustos, pero espero que no sea para tí. —dijo divertida señalando una diminuta prenda rosada que colgaba del cajón.

—¡N-Nabiki! —exclamó él con el corazón en un puño, por un momento se había sentido hombre muerto.

Cerró el cajón de golpe sabiéndose descubierto.

—No tengo nada en contra de tu afición por la ropa interior femenina pero, ¿sabe Akane que le robas bragas?

—¡No estaba robando… bragas! —se defendió pobremente enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello, Nabiki le miró divertida y abrió el armario de su hermana de par en par.

—Aprovecha ahora que Akane ha salido, si te encuentra aquí te matará. —dijo ella tomando un vestido.

—¿C-cómo que ha salido?

—Al parecer había quedado con sus amigas para ir al cine, me pidió prestado uno de mis vestidos más… exóticos. —terminó ella mirando al chico de la trenza por encima de su hombro.

Ranma tragó saliva ante sus ojos inquisitivos, por desgracia sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Estás preocupado?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —contestó altivo.

—No sé… tú sabrás. —dijo abandonando la habitación con varias prendas colgadas del brazo y una sonrisa ladina.

El artista marcial solo esperó dos segundos antes de salir corriendo y saltar por la ventana.

.

* * *

.

Era indudable que Ryoga Hibiki llevaba una existencia mayormente solitaria, lo que en resumidas cuentas le había abocado a sufrir de extrema timidez. No era un chico tímido con desconocidos o amigos, pero en el terreno sentimental la cosa cambiaba, y de qué forma.

Allí estaba de nuevo, en la casa de su eterno amor sin poder decir una sola palabra al respecto.

Pedirle una cita no podía ser tan grave, al fin y al cabo ellos tenían una sólida y larga amistad. Sí, podía empezar por ahí y poco a poco su corazón comenzaría a derretirse ante los puros sentimientos que le profesaba.

No podía fallar, no de nuevo. Tomó aire y se puso en pie, iría a buscar a Akane en ese mismo instante.

—Vaya Ryoga, seguías aquí. —antes de poder dar siquiera un paso el chico se encontró de frente con la muchacha de sus sueños. No sabía en qué momento Akane se había vuelto tan sumamente silenciosa, ni siquiera sintió su presencia cuando se adentró en el dojo, ¿tan distraído había estado en sus pensamientos?

Tragó duro y corrió el peligro de trastabillar sus pasos cuando en un rapidísimo vistazo se dio cuenta de su atuendo.

Akane estaba… ¡Waoh!, su cerebro no encontró mejor palabra para definirlo, si es que "waoh" era una palabra.

Ella desde luego no solía vestir así de corto y ajustado, llevaba un vestido de licra de color morado que se pegaba a su figura como una segunda piel y apenas alzaba a cubrir hasta el inicio de sus blancos y esbeltos muslos. Un maquillaje ligero sobre sus hermosos ojos y carmín tan rojo que hacía que sus labios parecieran pétalos recién regados por el rocío de la mañana.

Desde luego no era lo habitual.

—¿A-Akane? E-estás… estás… —sus ojos bajaron un segundo hasta sus senos y sintió cómo corría el peligro de sufrir una hemorragia nasal inminente. —Estás…

Ella sonrió confiada.

—Gracias. Tu también estás guapo.

—¿Qué? —debía de haber escuchado mal, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la nuca y en seguida supo que eran todos sus cabellos erizandose ante la cada vez más alarmante cercanía de la chica.

Sin saber en qué momento ocurrió, simplemente dejó de respirar.

—¿Quieres que nos divirtamos juntos?

—¿D-divertirnos?¿C-cómo en una cita? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin poder creer su suerte.

—¿Por qué esperar? —dijo ella mientras le echaba las manos al cuello y pegaba su perfecta anatomía a la del incrédulo muchacho.

Toda la vida amorosa de Ryoga pasó frente a sus ojos en un solo segundo.

Aquella vez en el jardín de infancia cuando la niña que le gustaba aplastó con sus pies el castillo de arena en el que tanto esfuerzo y trabajo había puesto. La ocasión en el patio de la escuela cuando le entregó una inocente carta de amor al objeto de sus atenciones y ella ni siquiera se dignó a leerla. La vez que, ya en el instituto, quiso declararse a una chica y la citó al salir de clases en la puerta trasera, pero su pésimo sentido de la orientación le tuvo tres días dando vueltas, y cuando consiguió llegar, al cuarto día ella no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Y luego estaba ella, Akane, la chica que, en plena tormenta le había salvado, besado y metido en su cama. Desde entonces era dueña y señora de su corazón, aún a pesar de las jugarretas de Ranma y de todos sus infantiles intentos por engañarle, al final siempre volvía a ella.

La miró fugazmente intentando saber si aquello estaba pasando de verdad o solo en su cabeza. Desvió la mirada invadido por el calor.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ranma? —la pregunta salió de forma automática, ni siquiera se la había planteado antes de que su boca traidora disparara aquello que tan enterrado estaba en su pensamiento.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —respondió ella mientras su respiración hacía que sus senos subieran y bajaran en un balanceo hipnótico e imposible.

—No, ¡nada! Es sólo que tú… vosotros… —ni él mismo sabía que era lo que estaba intentando decir, pero la cara de fastidio de Akane iba in crescendo. Cerró con fuerza el abrazo tras su cuello y le miró impaciente.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?

—¡No!¡Claro que no! —respondió a toda velocidad, como si sus palabras acabaran de darle el valor que le faltaba y hubieran mandado sus dudas a un lugar muy lejano.

Es verdad que Ryoga era de naturaleza tímida, pero también podía ser muy decidido cuando se lo proponía.

Sus manos temblorosas terminaron de encontrar su lugar y se prendieron a la figura de la chica en un contacto intenso y feroz.

—Akane, yo siempre… — las palabras no bastaban para llenar el espacio que se abría entre ellos y con el que tan dolorosamente quería terminar.

Su cabezas se tocaron y sus alientos comenzaron a recoger y espirar el mismo aire, en bocanadas de pura contención.

¿Podía ser? Oh sí, era el mejor día de su vida.

Se inclinó ligeramente dispuesto a poner fin a su agonía, a dar ese primer paso de su nuevo comienzo junto a ella.

—¡RYOGAAAAAAAAA! —no lo vio venir, cómo hacerlo. De estar en el paraíso se vio arrastrado a la más brutal inconsciencia de una patada voladora colosal.

El cuerpo del chico perdido se estrelló con la velocidad de un cañonazo contra la maltrecha pared del dojô, que se partió en pedazos dejando un agujero digno de una granada militar.

Akane apenas llegó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con el culpable de su nuevo ataque frustrado. Sus ojos azules la miraban acusadores, nublados por la ira.

—¡Esto se ha terminado!¡No lo soporto más! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No estaba siendo racional, ¿y quién podría serlo con ella vestida de aquella manera en su enésimo intento de seducir a otro tipo?

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane con el corazón en un puño, asustada ante su brutal ataque.

—¡Quiero a la otra Akane de vuelta! ¡Prefiero mil veces a la bruta marimacho que a esto! —soltó de seguido, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola ligeramente.

—¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?

No había tiempo para las explicaciones, agarró su mano y la arrastró fuera del dojô mientras en su interior bullía su enfado. Luego volvería y terminaría con Ryoga, vaya si lo haría, ¿qué se había creído ese cerdo? ¡Había estado a punto de besar a su prometida! Iba a dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras, pero antes…

Llegaron hasta la calle, ella protestando ante el agarre intentaba razonar con el cegado chico.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No tienes que ser tan bruto!

—Dámelo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Que me lo des de una vez! —exigió arrebatándole el bolso y hurgando en él sin ningún tapujo, tirando de paso todo aquello que no le interesaba y que caía sobre la calzada de forma estrepitosa, hasta que dió con aquella maldita cosa.

Miró con un odio inusitado la pequeña cajita de latón con la rosa labrada, por culpa de eso Akane ya no era Akane, por su maldita culpa había estado coqueteando con cuanto hombre se le cruzara en el camino para su mortificación personal.

La agarró con fuerza y sin pensárselo la arrojó con rabia al canal. El sonido al hundirse hizo que Akane se agarrara con fuerza a la valla y le mirase resentida.

—¡Eso es mío! ¡Ve a buscarlo de inmediato! —gritó enfrentándole, pero Ranma al fin volví a respirar tranquilo.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y torció el gesto, se acercó a ella invadiendo su espacio personal y con decisión comenzó a frotar sus párpados con sus dedos. Ella se revolvió entre quejas, pero Ranma la tenía bien sujeta y estaba más que dispuesto a terminar su cometido.

—¡Me haces daño! —se quejó inútilmente intentando zafarse de él.

—A ti nunca te ha hecho falta maquillaje, Akane. —dijo cuando terminó por fin de remover hasta el último atisbo de la maldita sombra de ojos que adornaba sus párpados, por un segundo ella pareció perdida, miró alrededor sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí. —No deberías hacerme ningún caso cuando te digo esas cosas.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó confundida, y en ese mismo instante él se sintió como un gusano.

¿Acaso podía culparla por haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de Shampoo? No, lo cierto es que había sido culpa suya, por no decir nunca lo bonita que se veía tal cual era, con sus faldas largas y sus camisas abotonadas, no con ese ridículo vestido que enseñaba mucho más de lo que tapaba.

Evitó su mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

—Era el maquillaje, debía tener una maldición que te hacía actuar de ese modo.

Ella le miró perdida, hasta que se percató de la ropa que llevaba, se apartó un paso del chico y se revolvió incómoda, intentando cubrir toda aquella expuesta piel.

—Esa maldita… ¿cómo lo has descubierto?

—Era obvio. —se encogió de hombros presumiendo de su lógica deductiva, aunque lo cierto es que le fastidiaba no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes. —Volvamos a casa, tengo que reparar la pared del dojô.

—¿La pared? ¿Es que acaso ha habido una pelea? —preguntó curiosa, el chico de la trenza se echó las manos a la nuca y recorrió el camino de regreso silbando, sin querer contestar.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!**

Aún a pesar de tratarse de un fic muy corto, lo cierto es que me ha costado bastante terminarlo, ¿que raro, verdad? Me quedé atascada bastantes días cuando la resolución era bien sencilla... en fin, no os entretengo más, el siguiente capítulo es el final.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

LUM


	6. Sweet Akane

**Ranma 1/2 es una obra cuyos derechos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fanfiction está realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro y con el mero objetivo de divertir y entretener.**

 **.**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **Capítulo 6: Sweet Akane**

 **.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.:.:—··***··—:.:—··***··—:.**

 **.**

 **..**

La rutina en ocasiones es una bendición, nadie lo sabía mejor que Ranma Saotome, cuya vida era un ir y venir constante de problemas a cada cual más inverosímil. Por eso, en aquellos escasos momentos de paz en los que el mundo parecía estar en completa calma aprovechaba para tomar aire y relajarse.

Se estiró como un gato perezoso sobre el tejado de la casa, en breve saldría el sol y comenzaría a apretar hasta hacer insoportable la estancia en el exterior.

Aquella noche había dormido de un tirón, sin tener esa tensión constante por los más que sospechosos actos de su prometida.

Por supuesto no salió airoso de todo el lío, cuando Akane encontró a Ryoga inconsciente le exigió una explicación. El caso es que no sabía para quién resultó más vergonzoso aquello, si para ella o para él.

Pero aclarado el incidente y tras aguantar el sermón de Soun Tendô por volver a destrozar su casa, Ranma había sentido una ligereza reconfortante mientras se concentraba en simplemente trabajar.

No olvidaba que Shampoo había sido el cerebro detrás de toda aquella artimaña, pero de alguna forma y después de la paliza que le había dado a Mousse creía que, a su manera, se arrepentía. Al menos un poco.

Menos mal que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había estado muy preocupado. Que Akane se interesara por otros hombres era algo que vilipendiaba su orgullo, que además sacara a relucir aquella faceta seductora tan desconocida y aterradora era para perder el juicio.

Contra esa Akane no había manera de luchar, era una maldita bomba.

Sus hormonas adolescentes se revolucionaron cuando volvió a evocar en sus pensamientos su encuentro en el baño, no era la primera vez que una chica se colaba en su bañera, pero que lo hiciera ella había resultado superior a sus fuerzas.

Suspiró a sabiendas que esa escena no se volvería a repetir, y no es que él quisiera que se repitiera, ¿o sí? Oh, acaso… ¿deseaba que Akane le coqueteara? Esa marimacho sin pechos no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Pero sí, claro que sí. Su orgullo masculino aún estaba resentido, necesitaba de una compensación urgente por tantas dudas y escarceos con terceros.

Si fuera un poco más femenina le pediría perdón, o al menos haría lo que fuera para intentar hacer las paces con él. No estaba bien hacerle sufrir de aquella forma.

Convencido y dispuesto el artista marcial se puso en pie de un salto, eso es, le haría saber a Akane que exigía una disculpa.

.

* * *

.

Si disculparse puede ser una tarea ardua, hacer que otra persona lo haga es, en casi todos los casos, imposible.

Ranma observó a la chica atentamente mientras ella se concentraba en sus ejercicios matutinos, la mejor forma de enfrentar los problemas era de frente.

—Ey… — saludó desde la puerta del recién reconstruido dojô, Akane se detuvo un instante y a él le pareció ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Buenos días —respondió acalorada, mientras el sudor resbalaba por sus sienes hasta formar densas gotas bajo su barbilla que apartó con el dorso de la mano.

Ninguno de los dos era especialmente bueno con las palabras.

—¿Que tal te encuentras?

—Mejor… supongo. —dijo esquiva buscando su toalla, se la puso alrededor del cuello y terminó de secar su fino rostro con ella.

Ranma se aclaró la garganta y se irguió en toda su altura, más que dispuesto a aceptar las disculpas que, sin duda, ella le ofrecería a continuación. Pero en su lugar solo escuchó silencio. Contrariado decidió apretar un poco más.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—¿Uh?

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos en los cuales ella alzó una ceja en forma interrogativa y él se iba sintiendo más y más estúpido.

—Sobre tu… comportamiento. —dijo intentando ayudar a que la conversación avanzara hacia sus lindes naturales, pero Akane no parecía ni mucho menos dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

—Ya sabes que no recuerdo nada. —enrojeció apartando la mirada, más molesta que arrepentida.

Pero eso al orgulloso artista marcial no le terminaba de servir, ¿tan difícil era de entender? Estaba herido en lo más profundo de su ego, y eso que su autoconcepto era excepcionalmente resistente a cualquier vapuleo.

Akane no tenía ni una pizca de tacto.

—¿Eso es una excusa? —replicó indignado.

—¿Excusa?¿a qué demonios has venido? ¡No creerás que me voy a disculpar contigo por haber caído en una de las trampas de Shampoo! —adivinó ella sin necesidad de más explicaciones, Ranma alzó la barbilla descubierto y aún así orgulloso en su postura.

—Por tu culpa soy el hazmerreír del instituto. —aclaró el chico sacando a relucir toda su molestia, su prometida no cabía en sí por la incredulidad.

—¿Que tú eres el hazmerreír del instituto? ¡He sido yo la que se ha estado comportando como una maníaca! ¡Soy yo la que siquiera puede levantar la cara de la vergüenza delante de Ryoga o de cualquier compañero de clase! ¿Te has parado siquiera a pensar en mis sentimientos?

Por supuesto que no había hecho tal cosa, y mucho se temía que ya era tarde para eso, sus palabras se enredaron y salieron por la tangente, la única que se permitía con ella, la de los insultos.

—¡Eso te pasa por dedicarte a coquetear con todos! ¿Sabes lo estúpido que me sentí viéndote comportarte de esa forma?

—¡Habló el fenómeno de las tres prometidas! —respondió airada. —¡Así es cómo me siento yo todos los malditos días de mi vida!

Se miraron con sus mutuas respiraciones haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran a ritmo de carrera. Estaba claro que ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Eh, ni pienses que estaba molesto por eso, es sólo que la gente habla… — se excusó pobremente el artista marcial.

—¿Así que lo único que te duele es el orgullo? —apuntó ella a matar. —¿Nada más?

Ante su mutismo Akane pareció resignada, dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de derrota.

—Está bien Ranma, siento mucho haber coqueteado con otros tipos delante de tus narices, en adelante seré más discreta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No querías una disculpa? ¡Pues ahí la tienes! —le espetó comenzando a salir del dojô haciendo resonar fuertemente sus pasos.

—¡No estoy hablando de eso!

—¡Muérete de una maldita vez! —terminó ella la conversación lanzándole una de las tablas de madera que habían quedado sueltas y que el chico no pudo esquivar.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe descubrió que no estaba ni mucho menos satisfecho con las disculpas, y que ahora se encontraban aún más lejos de hacer las paces.

.

* * *

.

—Con permiso. —no era algo que le agradara hacer, pero no podía dejar las cosas tal cual.

Entró en el Neko Han Ten y le costó unos segundos adaptar la vista a la oscuridad del local en comparación con la luz de la calle. Parpadeó molesto hasta que distinguió las figuras que hablaban en mitad de la sala, ajenas a su presencia.

—¿Akane? —tentó al escuchar su fina voz, la conversación cesó de golpe.

—Ranma venir. —dijo Shampoo con una voz tan fría como un témpano de hielo, sin recibimientos alegres ni saltar en sus brazos, estaba claro que estaba molesta, no, más que eso, estaba enfadada.

Su espalda estaba recta, tanto que le daba el aspecto de un gato erizado, listo para saltar sobre el ratón y hacerlo trizas con sus afiladas uñas.

Al artista marcial no le costó demasiado comprender el porqué de su actitud, a escasos metros se encontraban Akane y Mousse, seguramente ella había ido a disculparse, estaba dentro de su naturaleza educada. Disculparse con el pato cegato por haberle metido en un apuro debió resultarle adecuado, pero no con él, claro.

Nunca con él.

Se dedicaron sendas y furibundas miradas, tras lo cual Akane continuó hablando con Mousse, justo por donde lo había dejado.

—Espero que no te resultara violento, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mis intenciones.

—No te preocupes Akane Tendô, entiendo que no estabas en tus cabales. —contestó él rascándose la nuca, visiblemente nervioso por la presencia de la chica. —Yo intenté... ya sabes, no propasarme.

—Te lo agradezco. —ambos enrojecieron haciendo de la escena algo tan incómodo como innecesario, Ranma y Shampoo lucían exactamente la misma expresión de asco en sus rostros.

—Si ya terminar Akane poder irse. —interrumpió la china, para nada avergonzada o arrepentida.

El caso es que Ranma estaba de acuerdo con ella, si ya había terminado de hablar con el idiota aquel bien podían irse.

—Shampoo, ¿no crees que le debes una disculpa a Akane por todos los problemas causados? —habló Mousse con voz firme, era raro verle enfrentar a la amazona

Los labios de Shampoo se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto y su orgullo salió a relucir.

—Shampoo no hacer nada, ella sola haberlo buscado. ¡Mousse estúpido! —gritó antes de salir disparada hacia la cocina, la inaudita escena les pilló a todos por sorpresa, incluso al aludido, era por todos sabido que la amazona no actuaba así jamás.

—Déjala, es igual. Aún así te agradezco que lo hayas intentado. —dijo Akane haciendo una leve y adorable inclinación, ante lo cual Mousse volvió a actuar de forma errática, sonriendo como un estúpido.

—No, que menos, también es culpa mía por no haber estado atento a sus jugarretas.

—Ejem. —en algún momento el chico de la trenza había llegado a su lado y les observaba suspicaz. —Akane, es hora de irnos a casa.

Ella le ignoró, hizo como si de hecho ni existiera.

—Tu no tienes la culpa, Mousse.

De nuevo el chino pareció ponerse nervioso y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, como si no supiera bien qué hacer con ellas.

Y Ranma, sintiéndose un vez más ignorado y pisoteado refunfuñó audiblemente. Ya se le había olvidado el motivo que le había llevado hasta el restaurante, ahora solo quería que Akane dejara de ser amable con el gafotas.

—Sí puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor…

—Ya has hecho más que de sobras no haciendo nada. —interrumpió Ranma, más que harto de tanta palabrería. —¿Podemos irnos de una vez?

—Eres un maleducado. —respondió Akane, ante lo cual el chico de la trenza no se molestó en siquiera negar la afirmación.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la salida, sin más palabras ni despedidas, tiró de la callada muchacha un par de manzanas sintiendo el sudor de su mano en la suya, el calor asfixiante de aquel día de verano empapando su espalda.

—¿Cuando vas a dejar de comportante como un crío? —preguntó ella de improviso, a pesar del enfado su voz parecía calmada, quizás controlada en exceso.

Y Ranma descubrió, no sin sorpresa que no podía, o quizás más bien no quería responder. Solo quería llevarla con él de vuelta a casa, lejos de todo el mundo, de los ojos de los demás. En su fuero interno, egoísta y tristemente herido quería un rato a solas con Akane, en el que ella fuera amable y le sonriera con la misma candidez que al idiota de Mousse.

Quería a la dulce Akane de regreso, y cuanto antes.

—¿Y qué si me comporto como un crío? —se defendió después de un buen rato, habían caminado tanto entre medias que la chica prácticamente tuvo que recurrir a su memoria para saber en qué punto de la conversación se encontraban.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Akane sintió como la presión sobre su mano se soltaba de golpe, no así el paso del artista marcial quien avanzaba por la calle a paso casi militar. Tuvo que dar unas cuantas zancadas para conseguir alcanzarle y aún así no pudo más que quedarse a escasos metros de su espalda.

Vio su trenza bamboleándose de lado a lado, su figura firme y recta y sus puños apretados en clara señal de frustración, ¿qué era lo que el idiota de su prometido quería de ella?

—Ranma… ¡Ranma! —le llamó sin resultado, era obvio que estaba frustrado, pero ella no se encontraba en mejor situación.

.

* * *

.

En toda pelea al final una de las partes tiene que tragarse su orgullo y ceder, claro que nunca se menciona el hecho de que puede que ambos orgullos tengan el tamaño del planeta júpiter.

Akane Tendô estaba furiosa, dolida, avergonzada… pero sobre todo estaba cansada de seguir enfadada, descubrió que hasta del odio uno puede aburrirse.

Miró con desdén a su terco prometido practicar algunas catas desde la ventana de su habitación. Había pasado la hora de la cena y por fortuna el sol había dado una tregua a los habitantes de la zona, trayendo un ligero frescor que no duraría más que hasta el nuevo amanecer. En esas horas previas a la total oscuridad, la chica sintió que no podía seguir como hasta ahora, al fin y al cabo era Ranma Saotome, un maldito patán en cuanto a sus sentimientos propios, no digamos ya ajenos, ¿qué podía esperar?

Ya bastante había sido por su parte confesar su infantil comportamiento, no iba a sacarle una sola palabra más. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que necesitaba, quizás lo que ambos ansiaban secretamente. Lo complicado era dar ese angustioso primer paso.

Suspiró, ¿qué demonios?, iría a hacer las paces con ese idiota.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo de mano que había sobre su mesilla y se mesó los cabellos, iba vestida con un vestido corto que solía ponerse en verano, nada especial ni llamativo, pero así estaba bien.

Descendió por las escaleras y le encontró justo donde le había dejado, tirando patadas al aire de forma furiosa, airada, luchando contra un enemigo invisible que bien podrían ser sus propios pensamientos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y cortó unos cuantos pedazos de sandía, eso serviría a modo de pipa de la paz. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el porche, dejando con cuidado la bandeja a su costado, no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que el chico se percatara de su presencia. La miró cargado de desconfianza.

—Traje sandía. —dijo sin más ella antes de coger un pedazo y morderlo con delicia, invitándole y al mismo tiempo no haciéndolo, el muchacho dejó sus golpes al aire y respirando agotado se dejó caer al otro lado de la bandeja.

—Gracias. —respondió áspero dándole un tremendo bocado a la dulce fruta.

Comieron en silencio un pedazo tras otro, dirigiéndose esquivas y tímidas miradas que no coincidían, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

—Ranma yo…

—Akane…

Ambos se miraron y volvieron los rostros a la vez, interrumpiéndose torpemente.

—Tú… tú primero… —dijo él, y Akane hizo de tripas corazón, sintiendo la garganta llena de agujas.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias por… bueno, por cuidar de mí y no dejar que me fuera con ningún tipo raro. —metió sus cabellos con distracción tras su oreja y miró cabizbaja a su prometido. —Podría haber pasado algo terrible si no hubieras estado vigilándome.

El artista marcial la contempló patidifuso, sintió como su pecho se llenaba de aire, aunque más bien era de orgullo, de su recompuesto y perdido orgullo que regresaba a su ser.

—Tonta, yo siempre te estoy vigilando. —soltó sin más, su lengua fue un segundo más rápida que su consciencia, enrojeció hasta que se sintió explotar de calor. —¡Q-quiero decir que una chica tan torpe como tú siempre se está metiendo en problemas! ¡Tengo que ser precavido!

Pero ni todos los intentos desesperados por estropear aquel momento hicieron mella en el ánimo de Akane, quién le miró sorprendida y halagada, sonrió adorable haciéndole entender que no le creía, o que solo lo hacía a medias. Lo mismo daba.

Se inclinó sobre la bandeja, ahora solo con las cáscaras de la sandía, lo suficientemente cerca, lo suficientemente rápida para no poder dar marcha atrás.

Sus tiernos labios rozaron la mejilla de Ranma en un gesto sorprendente, dulce y revelador.

Su cuerpo no tardó más de un segundo en regresar a su lugar, en recuperar la verticalidad. Si se hubiese atrevido a mirarle, si la vergüenza no hubiese sido tan profunda se habría dado cuenta de que su prometido se había convertido en piedra y hasta había dejado de respirar.

—Buenas noches. —dijo consumida por su atrevimiento, poniéndose en pie y huyendo a la carrera con pasos sonoros y rápidos al refugio de su habitación.

Cuando la puerta golpeó sobre sus goznes Ranma despertó. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la mejilla, al lugar que ella acababa de rozar con su boca, ¿no lo había soñado?¿no era aquello fruto de su imaginación?

Le costó unos cuantos minutos en aquella posición percatarse de que había pasado de verdad, ¡Akane acababa de besarle! Se puso en pié de golpe, agitado de igual forma que si hubiera bebido un cubo de cafeína.

La sonrisa acudió a su rostro, haciéndole olvidar por completo cualquier acontecimiento previo a aquel momento, aquel glorioso y ansiado momento.

Cerró los puños en una silenciosa celebración, agitándolos al aire.

Desde su habitación Akane le miraba tímida, escondida tras el marco de su ventana. Ella también sonreía.

—Te estoy viendo, idiota. —murmuró para ella misma antes de dejarse caer abochornada sobre su cama.

FIN.

.

* * *

.

 **¡Terminé!** jajaja, no quería dejar este pequeño fic pendiente y ya estaba viendo que me costaba mucho acabarlo. Como podéis ver no es gran cosa, solo una historia rutinaria, pequeña, dulce y un poco picante XD.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los lectores por darme tantos ánimos para terminarla, y en especial a mi querida beta reader argentina **Nodokita** , siempre dispuesta a ayudar con las correcciones.

Me despido queridos lectores, no se hasta cuando, pero en algún momento prometo regresar con nuevas y (espero) interesantes aventuras de nuestra pareja favorita.

¡Adiós!

LUM


End file.
